Returns
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: One year passed after Rush sacrificed himself to save the world and his friends and family. David Nassau never had the chance to tell his best friend that he loved him. A mysterious 19 year old girl comes and approaches David. She looks exactly like Rush.
1. Searching For You

**Returns**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Adventure/Romance**

Source: **The Last Remnant**

Pairing: **Rush S. / David N.**

Summary:

**It has been 1 year since he has "died", 1 year that all his friends and family have moved on, except one, the Marquis of Athlum. Irina is worried, she knows the young Lord has feelings for her brother. What happens when out of the blue, someone has spotted a certain someone outside of Athlum.**

'_**Rush, is it really you?'**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Um, yeah, hey it's Yukiko Shiroryuu. With a new story… **Returns**! Yay! I am sorry for my readers that are currently reading **Let Us Help** (a Bleach Fanfic), sadly I have been having a MAJOR writer's block even with the help of **AnzVKai**. Sorry!! Anyways, I hope this story will catch your eyes… and heart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of The Last Remnant, only the story plot of this Fanfic.

* * *

**David's POV**

It has been one year since he died, everyone has moved on; except for me… I don't know why, is it because of guilt or regret? I don't understand… every night I've been having replays of dreams of that day…

_I know. It's suicide because… I'm a Remnant too, right?_

I shot up from my horrid dream, with my eyes strained and sweat rolling down my temple.

_Just a dream…_

As I replayed the dream again in my head, I watched carefully upon Rush's face… his smile.

"Why doesn't this dream stop… it's been happening for almost a year now, so why…"

A sudden rapping on my bedroom door stopped my thoughts, which made me put my mask of being a Marquis.

"Come in." My voice was filled with authority.

As if on cue, Emmy walked inside along with Torgal,

"Lord David, good morning."

I turned my head towards the windows and noticed that it was morning,

_I could have sworn it was nighttime. _

"Ah yes, good morning. What brings you both to my quarters?"

Emmy spoke, "Lord David, you've been asleep for almost 4 hours after 10, so we thought something might have happened to you. Only to find that you overslept." She chuckled at her last statement.

"My apologize, I will come to the Meeting Room immediately, you are excused." With that, the two Generals left my room with a quietly click of the door. Sighing to myself, I quickly got out of bed and dressed into my usually attire and walked through the halls only to stop in front of my garden. When Rush was alive, I would always see him standing in front of the patch of flowers. Walking towards the flowers, I stopped and wondered,

_I'm so sorry, Rush. _

**Normal POV**

David entered the Meeting Room, 10 minutes later, and walked to his high chair, while his four Generals stood attended, and took a seat.

"Lord David, there has been news that there are slave selling activities in the Gaslin Caves," Pagus said, his wise eyes feel upon David.

Nodding, David turned to Torgal and Blocter, "Go and stop these bandits before they take many one innocent people."

"Yes, my Lord." "Yes, my Lord."

The Sovani and Yama went on their way leaving David, Emmy, and Pagus alone in the Meeting Room.

"Have you made any contact with the Sykes by any chance?" asked David out of curiosity.

"Yes, we have my Lord. The Sykes are returning to Athlum around the afternoon today," said Emmy.

David took a look at Emmy, "Why was I not informed by this?"

Pagus stepped up, "Why, Lord David, you were informed upon the Sykes arrival. You heard the news yesterday."

David stared at his General in confusion, _I… was informed? I don't recall anything from yesterday aside from paper works and meetings._

A soldier walked into the room bowing to the three,

"Lord David, the Sykes has arrived."

David stood up and thanked the soldier before walking out of the room with his Generals following behind him.

At the castle gates, David noticed the Sykes family: John, Marina, and Irina. The young Marquis walked towards the family and shook each of their hands, except for Irina, who gave David a hug instead.

"Hello, Mr. David."

"Hello, Irina."

With the greetings out of the way, everyone made their way back into the castle. David took glances at Irina, he noticed her hair got longer and her face has gotten more matured. For a moment, David thought Irina looked like Rush. Dismissing the thought they all walked into the Meeting Room, David taking his usual spot.

"How are you all?" asked David.

"It's been busy, the Academy sure gave us a lot of work to finish," laughed John. Marina elbowed her husband in the ribs causing his to shut his mouth. Smiling in amusement, David turned to Irina who was staring out of one of the windows.

"How about you Irina?"

The said girl looked at the Marquis with a small smile, "Oh, everything is fine. Just a little tired from the trip is all. Please excuse me." Irina stood up and walked out the room.

Sighing, Marina looked at David, "Please excuse Irina, she has been like that for a year now. She hardly speaks, talks softly, and always wander towards the forest where…" her voice died down and tears began forming in her eyes. Holding up a hand, David stopped her from speaking before she starts crying. After the reunion, David walked through the halls of his home towards his bedroom. He remembered that his bedroom was 2 doors away from Rush's and decided to take a glance around. He noticed a familiar blue light coming from his destination; creaking the door just a slight more, David found Irina in the middle of Rush's room using Marion's Blessing.

_What is she doing?_ Suddenly the light faded and Irina panted quietly, and started talking,

"No, I just had it! I could have sworn I felt him! Let me just –ugh- try again." Just as she was about to call forth her power, David stepped in,

"Irina, please don't overexert yourself."

Gasping in surprising, Irina turned around quickly almost losing her balance,

"Mr. David! I didn't notice you were standing there."

"No need for an apology. What are you doing here anyways, Irina?"

Irina looked to the side, not wanting to face the young Marquis.

"You wouldn't believe me, I was hoping I would do this by myself, but…"

Taking a step forward towards the younger girl, David placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're not alone, I am here. Plus anything you say, I will believe, I trust you."

Looking down on the rugged floor, Irina was searching in her head for the right words.

"Mr. Dav… no, David, for a while now, I've been using Marion's Blessing to search."

"Search?"

"I thought using it in Eulam would make it easier to search, but I was too far away from the main lands, so I thought why not start in Athlum."

Becoming confused David asked, "Irina, what exactly are you searching for?"

"David, you are asking the wrong question. It is not 'what' I am looking for, but 'who'. I am looking for my brother, Rush."

David dropped his hands from Irina's shoulders and let them hang on his sides.

"You're looking for Rush?"


	2. Reunion With You

**Yukiko:** Hey! Look who's back!

**Chibiussa:** No one even looked at this story…

**Yukiko:** I do not care! All I want is to have my stories up on Fanfiction.

**Chibiussa:** Maybe you should tell **GoinnGaga** and **Nariku-kun **about this story.

**Yukiko:** That's a great idea! I'll go tell them! *runs off*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM THE LAST REMNANT ONLY MY STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

**

**Legends!**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

"You're looking for you brother?" asked David to Irina as they stood alone in the vibrant garden of the Athlum Castle.

Nodding, Irina continued her reasons, "Yes, I am searching for Rush."

"But what makes you so sure that it is really Rush. Irina , maybe you are still tired and mourning for the lose…"

Irina just stared at David with horrid eyes, "No!" This caught David off guard, he was never used to being interrupted like that in the middle of his sentence, especially by someone younger than him. Irina placed a hand over heart; her hair covered most of her eyes,

"I know it is him, I can feel it in my heart."

Shaking his head David sighed, "Irina, please you need to rest. Rush is gone now, please you must accept this."

His words struck deep into Irina's ears and heart causing all of her emotions to fall as tears through her eyes. David watched Irina with pained eyes,

_What have I done? Why did I say…_

"How could you…" Irina's voice was filled with anger and sadness, "How could you say such things?!" her head shot up and her eyes gazed at David's blue ones, "Rush was your best friend! He believed in you! He believed and trusted in you so much that he would lay his life down for you! He loved you!!" Irina's mouth hanged and her eyes widen, shocked on what she just said.

"He… loved… me?" asked David taking a step closer to Irina who took a step back. Irina hung her head, shaking, "I'm so sorry. I should not have said that to him. I'm sorry, I broke your promise, Rush."

The Marquis grew frustrated and approached the young girl, "Rush said that to you?"

Irina snapped her head up and looked at David, frightened, "No, no, I'm sorry, I took too mush of your time," she bowed to the older male, "P-please excuse me." The young Sykes turned at her heels and walked away quickly back to the dormitory wing. David stood there, as if he were glued to the floor, thinking,

_Rush said he loved me…_

_

* * *

  
_

**??? POV**

**

* * *

  
**

As I walked through the large gates of Athlum, the sunlight pierced through the sky and shined all over Xiphos Way.

"Aw man! Athlum! It's good to be back!" I yelled at the sky, earning some weird looks from the city people. I walked around looking through all the shops and blacksmiths for some armor clothes I could wear because the ones I have now in my bag… doesn't fit me anymore, those only fit on men. The clothes I'm wearing now is a simple black skirt along with a blue tight elbow length linen shirt and long black combat boots that went up to my knees. I got these clothes by some nice elderly couple who found me wandering around wear my old armor clothes, which was black all over and at the back had the red insignia of Athlum.

My eyes caught an armor that was perfect for me, "Excuse me, how much is that armor?" I pointed at the one on the side of the shop. The chest metal plate was the right size for me, the way it was made was nice; it looked like a Chinese shirt but made of metal, it had the small gauntlets for my hands, the shoulder metal blades were black, there was also a metal guard for the waist below; almost look like a skirt, the design on the entire armor was amazing!

The blacksmith looked up and down my body, "Well lady, for you that would be 5,000 gold. Only one on stock!"

"What! That much!" I looked into my money pouch and found out that I had just enough, "Okay I'll take it!"

The Blacksmith nodded and took it down from the shelf and handed the armor to me, plus a white cotton long sleeve which made me look at him with confusion,

"It's on the house, just take it."

I smiled at him and thanked him, "You can use the room behind this shop to change."

"Thank you!" I walked in through the door and began to change. 25 minutes later, I walked out wear the armor I had bought, and I gotta say, I looked good!

"I see it fit you well, Miss." I looked at the blacksmith and nodded,

"Yes, thank you very much!"

Shaking his head, "No need to thank me, besides we all owe you for saving us from the Conqueror, Sir Rush."

What! He just called me by my name! How can he see me, my true self through a woman's body?!

"How did you know who I was?" I looked at him. He just simply smiled,

"You face is very similar to when you were a man, but what caught me the most was your smile and eyes."

I can feel my eyes widen in surprise, "Really?"

"Really, now I think its best you should head over to the castle, I bet everyone there needs a familiar face to look upon."

Suddenly a loud horn blew throughout the city, and everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at the gates. An Athlumian soldier ran into the crowds yelling,

"EVERYONE TO THE CASTLE FOR SAFETY!! COME ON EVERYONE!!"

The blacksmith took two swords from a chest and handed them to me,

"Here, take them."

I only looked at him with confused eyes, "What? Why?"

"I know you can protect Athlum again, but you need these weapons. Please protect this land."

I looked at the two blades in my hands and placed them on the table, to walk towards by bag with held my old clothes. I unhooked the red insignia off of the black pants and hooked them to my armor's skirt, completing my look. Taking the swords in both hands, I nodded to the blacksmith.

"Good luck, Sir Rush."

Before I knew it, I was running towards the entrance of Athlum's gates to fight once again.

* * *

**David POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat in my chair in the meeting room with my four Generals and the Sykes looking up on me.

"A horde of fiends has appeared on the out skirts of Athlum and are coming in for an attack, we heard from the city of Ghor that this has happened to them as well. They do not know what caused the fiends to attack but they know that the fiends nearly destroyed the entire city."

Torgal explained the situation to us all and Pagus says we must take immediate action, before the fiends outside of Athlum attack.

"Are all the soldiers ready for battle?" I asked Emmy. She nodded,

"Yes, Lord David, all the soldiers are ready and awaiting for your command."

I nodded, "Blotcher you shall take at least 50 men with you and attack from the side…" this meeting continued on as we all discussed our strategy. I stole a glance at Irina who was standing next to the window as if looking for something. The invasion horn blew throughout the castle, alerting us in the room.

"All men to arms! Prepare for battle!" I yelled at everyone in the room.

"Yes, my Lord!"

With that everyone filed out, grabbing their weapons, yelling out orders. I went to my room quickly and took my Rapier and shield and ran out to the front of the castle. As I approached everyone was ready, waiting for my orders.

"Emmy and Pagus, you shall stay in Athlum and protect her citizens, Torgal, Blotcher, you are going with me and we will defend Athlum's walls.

"Yes, my Lord."

We quickly marched through the streets of Athlum towards the gates; a lone soldier ran up to me in a huffed voice,

"Lord David, you must come quickly, there are too many fiends. The wall guards cannot hold them off for much longer! There is also a warrior fighting the front lines of the fiends by herself."

"Herself? You mean a woman is fighting alone against them all?" I asked, who in their right mind would fight like that!

"Yes sir, it is a 'she', but what is strange is on her armor, bears the red insignia of Athlum, the exact same one Sir Rush wore."

That caught my attention, along with Torgal and Blotcher, "Are you sure soldier?"

"Yes, General Torgal, there is no doubt about it."

Without knowing it, I began running, leaving everyone behind, "Lord David!!"

As I ran past the gates, there she was, fighting with twin blades against many Jhanas and Wild Raptors. She had black armor, a black skirt that danced in the air as she twirled around, her knee high combat boots guiding her body where to go. However what caught me the most was the red Athlum insignia she was wear on top of her skirt.

My thoughts stopped as I heard her scream in pain; on of the Jhana stabbed her with their sword. As the soldiers caught up to me, I yelled, "Go protect Athlum!!"

* * *

**Rush POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_Damn! They got stronger! What's going on!?_

A small sword was coming down on me; I saw it and twisted my body to block it with one of my blades, using the other one to kill it. I was satisfied with my work and then I proceed to the next batch.

As I fought, I grew more tired; quickly using a Recover spell on myself I felt all my tiredness leave my body. I did not notice a Jhana sneak up from behind and stabbed me with its weapon.

"ARGH!!"

I jumped away from the fiends and placed my hand on my side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"There's… ugh… too many of them."

"Go protect Athlum!"

That voice! It can't be. I turned my head and there I saw him. The man I fell in love with long ago, running towards the battlefield with Blotcher and Torgal flanking him, along with many soldiers. I didn't care about the rest; my attention was fixed on the man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"D-Dave…"

All the Athlum soldiers ran faster than David and the Generals and began to fight. Dave, Torgal, and Blotcher stopped in front of me, looking at me. Dave was looking at me straight in the eyes, then turned to Blotcher,

"I need you to take her to Pagus and Emmy, be sure she get medical treatment, then return to me, understood?"

The large Yama nodded, "Yes, young Master." Blotcher turned to me and bent down on one knee and picked my up like I was as light as a feather.

"H-hey! Put me down! I can still fight!!" I tried to shove Blotcher away from me, but only to fail as a sharp pain shot from my side.

David stepped forward, "Miss, please that is enough, you valor should more than you think, but now you need medical attention." He took my hand in his own, "Please, go quietly."

I could only stare at him, _Aw, man! I can't say no to you!_

My eyes lowered and I felt my head nod, "Okay, Dave."

I felt my consciousness slipping away, but before I fell into complete darkness, I saw Dave's eyes' widen with shock.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**

* * *

  
**

The battle outside of Athlum's walls has ended, luckily there were no deaths only injuries. Rush was taken to Pagus who has done many herbal and magic treatments, and is now resting in one of the suites of David's castle, which is the exact same suite Rush was in when she was a 'he'. David was being given medical treatment for he earned a few minor gashes during the fight. As soon as Pagus was finished with the young Lord, David asked if he could see the young warrior. No one knew that the girl was actually Rush and they do not know her real name, so they just called her the young warrior.

"She is resting in the suite Rush used to stay, my Lord. If you wish to visit her, I advice you to stay quiet, she has been through a lot."

Nodding, David walked through the halls of the castle until he reached to Rush's old room.

_I haven't been in here for such a long time…_

David opened the door and saw the young girl standing staring out of the window. David took a deep breath, placed his hands behind his back and walked in.

"I see you have awoken."

Rush turned around so fast, her hair whipped at her face, "Oh, I'm sorry."

David raised an eyebrow, "Why are you apologizing for?"

Rush shrugged, "Not sure."

"I would like to ask you, why did you call me 'Dave' when we were outside in the battlefield, the only person that has ever called me that is Rush Sykes. I am not comfortable when you are the one calling me that."

That struck deep into Rush, _He's changed… Dave, why did you change? What happen to the cool-headed, caring, loving man I love?_

David spoke,

"I would like to speak with you in the meeting room, I have a feeling that my Generals want an explanation for your actions, please follow me." David stepped aside from the door, leaving room for Rush to walk through.

Rush quickly walked out of the room and waited as David closed the door. The Marquis took a glance at the young girl and saw her face, _She looks exactly like Rush. However, last time I check I fell in love with a man, not a woman._

"Um, hello! Earth to the Marquis of Athlum! You there! We want you to come back!" Rush's voice snapped David out of his thoughts,

"My apologize, let us be off."

Silence took over after that, neither of them spoke until they reached the meeting room. David walked in first and was greeted with four voices, "Lord David." The Marquis nodded and went to his seat, then called forward Rush.

Rush walked forward quietly and slowly, noting that all eyes were on her. As she stepped in the middle of the room, Rush scratched the back of her head and smiled a goofy one,

"Uh, hi everyone."

Torgal was the first to ask questions, "Who are you and where are you from?"

Rush thought about it for a moment, "I can't really say my name, because it would freak you all out, and as for where I'm from… I'm from Eulam.

Emmy, "Where did you learn your swordmanship?"

"From many great friends."_ That I am staring at right now._

Blotcher, "Is this your first time being here in Athlum?"

"Yes, and no."

Pagus, "Do you have any experience or skills in the arts of magic?"

"Yes, and I guess I can say I'm pretty good at it."

David, "Where did you get that Athlum insignia, the only person that I ever gave that to was…"

Irina happened to walk inside and see who they were interrogating, something inside her told her the truth and she just blurted it out,

"Rush!!"

The said girl turned around and looked at the younger girl at the threshold,

"Hey Irina, how have you been?"

* * *

**Yukiko:** YES! I finished it!

**Chibiussa:** Yes you did.

**Yukiko:** I feel so proud of myself!

**Chibiussa:** I know you do.

**Yukiko:** What's up with you?

**Chibiussa:** You made David all cold.

**Yukiko:** Well, what did you expect after not seeing the person you love for over 1 year?!

**Chibiussa:** Uh-huh, now why did Irina know that the girl was Rush?

**Yukiko:** Call it sibling bond.

**Chibiussa:** Why can't you have that with your brother?

**Yukiko:** Because he's the little demon from Hell. *grabs Holy Water*

**Chibiussa:** Please for those who are reading this **REVIEW!!!**We need your feedbacks! It'll really help us!

* * *

_**~Yukiko Shiroryuu~**_


	3. Awkward Apology

**Yukiko: **Hah!! I thought that I would be uploading after 3 days but look! It came early!! I would like to thank: **GoinnGaga, Nariku-kun, BlueFox Of The Moon, NikkatheSavior, **and **Rose-Dragonfire** for reviewing and adding this story to favorites. I literally began to cry. Okay, here's the deal, **I will start calling Rush 'she' or 'her' from now on. So I hope there will be no confusion!** BUT ENOUGH OF ME ONTO THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OF LAST REAMNANT! Only the Fanfic story plot.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legend**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Irina, how have you been?"

The said girl's eyes began to water up for her emotion couldn't contain themselves any longer.

_He's here! He's really here!_

"Rush!!!" Irina ran towards her 'brother' and hugged Rush around the waist, "Rush! I knew it! I knew you would come back! No one believed me, but I still did! Oh Rush!" Irina just wept on Rush's armor, holding on tightly against the other lady as if she was going to disappear again.

"Ow, okay Irina, I'm really here. If you don't let go soon, I think I'll die from lack of …air!" The younger Sykes let go quickly and looked up at the person she just hugged.

"Why are you in a woman's body Rush?"

"I don't know about that… when I first woke up, I was already like this."

Irina inspected Rush by walking around her, "You know, you look pretty like a girl. I think I like you this way!"

Rush's jaw dropped, "WHAT! I don't like being a girl! Do you have any idea how much trouble I went to just to get use to this body?! A LOT! Emmy! I don't know how you can fight with…" Rush trailed off as she just remembered who were inside the room with her.

David just stared at the creature in front of him, _Is that really Rush? It can be possible, Rush died a year ago, so how can…_

"Pagus, do you have any idea how this could have happened?" asked David as he looked at the small General.

"I'm not so sure, Lord David. If this woman is indeed Rush Sykes, then they're should be no possibility that he was revived and has taken this form."

"In the 200 years I have lived, I have never seen anything like this." Torgal added to Pagus explanation.

"Um, you guys are still questioning on how I got here, right Dave?" everyone turned their attention back to Rush who was standing with one hand on her hip. David couldn't help but think of the male Rush, who stood that exact same way.

_Maybe they are the same person… but how can it be proven?_

"Rush, what was the last thing you remembered, maybe it'll give us a clue to how you are now." Emmy walked up to Rush and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Rush could only stare at the blonde lady,

_At least Emmy believes that I'm me. _

"Well, the last thing I remember was defeating the Conqueror with you guys, seeing you all below and then everything went white. I felt I was floating along the empty space until I heard voices talking to me saying,

**It's not your time yet…**

**Go back…**

**Return when we call for you…**

"Then I woke up somewhere in the Great Sand Sea, I walked and saw a small village and these elderly couple took me in, fed me, gave me clothes and money, and I went my way… and then I ended up here!"

Pagus memorized Rush's story to go over it again later, Torgal did the same, but David and Blotcher just stared at the girl.

"And that is all you remember?" asked David questioningly.

"Yup!"

The large Yama ran over to Rush and hugged her will all his might,

"AW! It's good to have you back Rush! The young master was getting depressed as the year went by…"

"Blotcher." The said Yama looked at the young Marquis and lowered his head,

"Sorry."

Rush however, was lost, "As the year went by?"

Torgal looked at Rush with amused eyes, "That is correct Rush, you have been gone for a year now."

This caught Rush, _I've been gone for a year!? But I thought it was only a couple for days!_

"I think we should stop for the day, I'll take Rush back to his room," Irina grabbed Rush's hand and walked out of the room together leaving the four Generals and David.

"What do you think Lord David? Do you believe that this is really Rush?" asked Pagus.

David placed his chin in his hand and thought a little, "I would like your opinions, do you all believe that?"

"Yes, I do believe that that person is Rush," Emmy said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I felt my heart tighten as that girl walked into the room, back then whenever Rush and I talked, I would have the same feeling, call it a friendship bond. Besides, Irina saw through that body and saw her brother. After all the things Irina did for us, I can't really go back on her word, if she says she saw Rush, then I believe in it too."

_So she does believe…_

"I too, believe young master!"

_And so does Blotcher…_

"Lord David, I still may be confused about how Rush is how he is, but I too believe it to be true."

_Pagus as well?_

"Lord David, it is possible that this is Rush, how would that girl know what really happened as we defeated the Conqueror, only we know. So it is impossible to say that she is a different person when she knows too much. I say deep in your heart, Lord David, you know the truth and my answer."

_Torgal… as always you make an excellent point._

David looked at each of his Generals and nodded, "Very well, you all now know my answer. This meeting is dismissed, if you all shall excuse me I will go and speak with Rush."

* * *

**Rush POV**

**

* * *

  
**

_Well, that went really well! I bet Dave doesn't believe in what I say…_

I looked at Irina who was tugging on my arm leading me to my old suite, I have forgotten how large the castle was and it was like a labyrinth.

"Irina… you still didn't answer my question earlier."

She turned her head and me, but still kept walking, "Oh, well, I'm fine. I'm just so happy that you're here."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Mr. David, didn't believe that you would ever come back…"

"What?"

"Oh! Look here's your room! I'm gonna go and find Emmy, we need to get you some girl clothes to wear."

"What! Why can't I pick them out?"

"Because you'll only get boy stuff, and that's not appropriate! Later!" and before I knew it, Irina was gone."

"Damn her! Now what am I going to do?"

I stepped into my old room and looked around, "Huh, nothings changed. Guess they never came in here for a while… Ugh! I smell like blood and flesh! I'm going to take a bath!"

* * *

**David POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked through the corridors of my home heading towards Rush's room thinking how life would be different with Rush in a female body…

"What am I thinking?! How could I think those things?!"

_Look at me! I'm talking to myself!_

As I approached Rush's door and reached for the doorknob, I felt my hand freeze,

"What if she's mad at me… It does not matter, I'll just apologize."

I took a deep breath and turned the knob; I stepped into the room and found it empty.

"I guess she's not in here, but I am sure Irina said they would be here…"

I walked to the center of the room and found a brown bag sitting near the fireplace, I approached it and picked it up, opening it to find Rush's old uniform when she was male.

"So, she was really telling the truth."

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the bathroom door open, releasing hot white steam. I turned my attention to the figure at the door and my eyes widen; my face heating up like a furnace. Standing there was Rush, her black shoulder length hair wet and dripping water down her body, wrapped around the slender, fit body was a white towel, covering her breasts all the way down, the end of the towel ended somewhere in her mid thigh, showing her flawless skin.

"Oh my…"

Rush opened her eyes revealing her cobalt eyes, she seem surprised to see me in the room,

"Dave?"

"I… um…"

The next I knew she was screaming.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Emmy and Irina just returned from the many shops of the Towns Square holding many choices of clothes Rush can wear.

"I really liked the pink one; I think it suits my brother very well."

"Haha! I can picture Rush in pink, but I bet he'll try to burn it when we show it to him."

"I think so too, I heard Mr. David's birthday is coming up," Irina said as they turned the corner towards Rush's room.

"Oh yes! It is almost his birthday. Blotcher and I are planning a surprise birthday party in the ballroom, would you like to help?"

Irina's face lit up, "Yes! Definitely! What are you planning to give to Mr. David?"

Emmy thought about it, "Not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Irina whispered some words which made Emmy grin ear to ear, "That's perfect."

They reached the door to Rush's room and they suddenly heard screaming coming from inside. Emmy and Irina looked at each other and thrust the door open,

"Rush!"

What they saw made them want to laugh so hard and quickly get a Vivistone and record what was going on. What was going on you ask? The young Marquis was backed up to a corner trying to protect himself from the flying objects Rush was throwing anything she can get her hands on at him.

"R-Rush! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Pervert!!"

"I am not a pervert! I didn't mean to walk in your room without notifying myself I was in here."

"You perv!"

Emmy walked up to David and tried to help the poor 20 year old man, while Irina tried to restrain her half naked sibling from throwing anymore objects.

"Rush, he said he was sorry!"

"I don't care! The way he was looking at me was the look of a pervert!"

"I did not stare like a pervert, that is not acceptable in my standards."

"Lord David, you cannot win this one, you can't argue with a lady."

"I'm not a lady!" Rush argued.

Irina whacked Rush upside the head, "Last time we checked you were, now, Mr. David please leave the room so Rush can get into his new attire."

"New… attire?!"

David smiled, "With pleasure, ladies, please excuse me." David walked quickly out of the room and hearing Rush scream after him.

"Dave! No wait! Don't leave me here! DAVE!!!"

David closed the door before he changed his mind to go save Rush from Emmy and Irina's hands.

_I'm sorry Rush, but this is a battle I just cannot win._

The Marquis just stood at the door listening to what was happening inside,

"Rush! Wear this one!"

"Emmy no! What the hell is that!"

"It's called a bra, you're suppose to wear this to protect your…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it or wear it!!"

"Stop complaining Rush! What would you do if Mr. David saw you with no bra on."

As soon as David heard this a picture popped into his head,

_**Rush was on the bed of his room, lying on top of the covers with nothing to cover herself with; she was naked. Her lips were full and plumped, her face was slightly red, and her cobalt eyes filled with lust. She was breathing out words saying,**_

"_**Dave, I… ah… I need you…"**_

David came back to his senses and felt his head burning up again,

_What in the names was that! How could I think… oh God!_

The Marquis began running down the halls, trying to get away from Rush's room; he didn't know where he was going and he nearly bumped into Torgal, Pagus and Blotcher.

"Young master!"

"Lord David!"

"My Lord, are you alright? Why were you running? You're face it red are you not feeling well?"

David shook his head, "I'm fine, I just need to get out of here, please excuse me."

Instead of running, David power walked towards the gardens leaving three very confused and worried Generals.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"So do I."

* * *

**Yukiko:** Haha! I finished! I gotta say, I feel sorry for David. Being called a pervert.

**David:** You did this to me!

**Yukiko:** *eyes widen* Uh-oh.

**Rush:** Thanks a lot! Now you made me think Dave's a pervert!

**Yukiko:** I didn't mean to! I thought you both would like it!

**Both:** No!

**David:** Let's throw her in the darkest, deepest hole we can find.

**Rush:** Yes, lets!

**Yukiko:** Uh uh… look a distraction! *runs away* PLEASE REVIEW!

**David: **After her!!

**Yukiko:** KYAA!!! TIL NEXT TIME!!

* * *

_**~Yukiko Shiroryuu~**_


	4. You Are In Grave Danger, Rush

**Chibiussa:** Hey, it's Chibi; taking over for Yukiko. She is currently out of the room right now, so I'm going to take over for her. I want to thank **BlueFox of The Moon, Nariku-kun, NikkaTheSavior, and GoinGaga.** I'm sure Yukiko will be very, very happy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT. ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"**Dream talking"**

Voices

* * *

It has been two days since Rush Sykes returned to Athlum in a woman's body, and her friends have gotten use to seeing their friend that way. Emmy has gotten a lot closer to Rush and she and Irina have been taking Rush to the Town Square to find a proper wardrobe, much to Rush's complaints. After returning from her "wonderful learning experience" field trip, Rush quickly went to her room and dumping all of the bags of clothes on the floor before collapsing onto the bed.

"I still can't understand how girls still have so much energy after going through many shops! I'm so tired…" she continued to stare at the ceiling of her room before letting her eye fall.

Rush dreamt she was in a large open valley, full of trees and fresh green grass, flowers bloomed, a giant waterfall off to the side near the mountains, and it seem no one has touched it.

_Where am I?_

Rush walked around for a little while exploring the valley, when a large man in a red robe came walking towards her followed by a woman in a gold dress and her hair shined like the sun.

"**Hello Rush."**

Rush's eyes widen as the person's face came into view,

"**Conqueror?"**

"**It has been a while; I see something has happened to you as you returned to the Living."**

Rush scratched the back of her head, **"Uh, yeah, something must have happened, but I don't know why.**

The Conqueror turned to look at the lady beside him and she nodded,

"**Rush, my name is Kellendros, I am the remnant that once belonged to David Nassau."**

"**Whoa! You were his remnant! Gosh, you look pretty and you are really strong."**

Kellendros smiled, **"Thank you for the compliment, but now we must get serious. Rush, you are in grave danger."**

Rush just tilted her head to the side, confused, **"I'm in danger? How come?"**

This time the Conqueror spoke, **"We, as in all the remnants, believe that ______________ has come back and is finding you to revive all remnants and create a remnant army to take over the Living world."**

This information left Rush shaking, **"Who are you talking about? But why me? I'm not a remnant anymore! Why is this person looking for me?"**

Kellendros, **"You are the only former remnant that has returned to the Living world, and you are the only connection to this world now."**

"**So you mean this is not a dream? This is all real?"**

Rush was hoping it was all a dream, that this information was just something to scare her,

"**Rush, this is not a dream, it is all real… you must go now, someone will notice you sleeping for too long. We'll speak about this again soon."**

Kellendros stepped towards the girl holding something in her hands, **"I need you to give this to David, this necklace holds the most important thing in his life. I planned on giving it back sooner, but the timing was impossible. Please,"** Kellendros placed the object in Rush's hands, **"give him this… his soul."**

Rush suddenly felt something wrap around her waist and pulled so hard that she felt herself fly off the floor, away from Kellendros and the Conqueror, then everything went black. Silence filled the girl's mind and warmth seeped around her body; that is until a rapping noise interrupted the quiet. It sounded as if someone was knocking at a door; voices can be heard with the rapping,

"Rush? Rush, are you in there? It's Irina, please let me in! Rush!"

The named girl tired to open her eyes and answer her sister, but her lips did not obey, so instead Rush just laid there, silenced.

* * *

**Outside of Rush's Room**

**

* * *

  
**

Irina Sykes came up to her 'brother's' room worried for Rush did not show up for the lunch David has invited them both to come. Irina knocked on the door several time while calling Rush.

"Rush? Rush, are you in there? It's Irina, please let me in! Rush!"

All she got was no reply, "Rush! Is something wrong?! Open the door!"

"Miss Irina?"

The said girl turned her head and saw David and the four Generals standing before her,

"You did not return to the dining hall, so we came up here to see what's wrong."

Irina walked towards the Marquis, "Mr. David, its Rush, I tried calling her, but she won't answer and her door is locked."

David walked past the girl and placed his hand on the doorknob turning it, to find it locked.

"Rush, are you in there? It's David, please let me in." Silence.

"Blotcher."

"Yes, my Lord."

The large Yama stepped towards the door and shifted his body to the side; he was going to ram the door open. Blotcher charged at the door, forcing it open; after regaining his balance, Blotcher moved to the side to allow David and everyone else inside. There they found Rush on the bed completely still; sweat pouring out of her body. Pagus was at the girl's side immediately and began examining Rush.

"She has a high fever, I do not know what triggered it…" he was cut short as Rush's eyes fluttered open.

"Rush! You're alright." Irina was by Rush's side instantly, surprised as she saw Rush trying to sit up.

"Lie back down, Rush. You are not well." Pagus order as he placed his small hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But I'm fine."

"No you are not." Rush looked at David, his blue eyes meeting her cobalt ones. "You have a very high fever, you are dripping with sweat and you didn't respond when Blotcher rammed down the door."

Rush could only stare back at him, "I didn't know… I just…" she felt something in her hands, a pendant. She lifted her hand and opened it revealing a necklace, the exact same one in her dreams.

"Oh my gosh! It wasn't a dream!"

Torgal's eyes went up, "What wasn't a dream, Rush?"

Rush didn't want to tell them what happened in her dream, nor did she want them to worry. She thought up a cover story,

"That… uh… I came back to Athlum, after the whole final battle and stuff."

After a few moments, everyone file out except for David, who just stood there staring at Rush, "Dave, I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"You're lying."

"Huh? How did you…"

"You're not looking at me when you are speaking to me."

_Damn! I hate him for being too observant!_

"Tell me the truth, Rush."

"I saw Kellendros."

This caught David's attention.

"You saw Kellendros?"

"Yeah, um she wanted me to give you this." Rush handed David the necklace, the Marquis looked at it in wonder, for it started to glow.

"What is it, Rush?"

Rush looked at the side, "It's your soul, you know, the one Kellendros took from you when you used the Gae Bolg." The next thing the girl knew was two strong, firm arms were wrapped around her neck in a gentle hug.

_D-Dave's hugging me!! He's hugging me!!_

"Thank you, Rush." Too bad for David, he didn't see a very flushed Rush which made her look absolutely adorable. They pulled away and David extended a hand to Rush,

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Miss Sykes?"

"Dave, that's sounds so corny."

"I know it does, but are you willing to resist the offer?"

"……… No."

David smirked, "I thought so."

* * *

**Later that Evening**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush and David were walking together through the dark corridors of the castle chatting lightly.

"That is such a wonderful idea, we should so tell that to Emmy and Irina."

"I believe so too."

"Tonight was fun, thanks for dinner, Dave."

The young Marquis smiled at the girl, "You're welcome Rush." As they reached her room, Rush held the doorknob,

"Well, um, good night Dave." He did not answer back, curious Rush raised her head a little to look at Dave only to find a pair of lips gently touching hers. David pulled away and smiled,

"Good night, Rush."

He walked away towards his office to finish off some paperwork leaving a madly blushing Rush.

_DAMN YOU DAVE!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Somewhere Near Midnight**

**

* * *

  
**

David was still in his office filing at signing papers regarding Athlum and… marriage. David separated the two categorizes into different piles and then locked away the marriage proposals.

_The only person I'm in love with is Rush, no one else._

Sighing to himself, David stood up from his chair and walked around his desk towards the door; only to stop when he heard voices.

Come meet me outside, Rush Sykes. 

I have all the answers to your questions…

Come meet me at the steps of Athlum Castle…

_Rush!_

David hurried out of the office and sprinted towards Rush's room, hoping nothings happened to her. As he approached the room, he noted that the door was wide open,

"Oh God, Rush!" David ran into the room to find it empty. "She's gone!" He searched around and found the window was open.

_She must have climbed out through here… Where could she be… oh course!_

David quickly left the room and headed straight towards the entrance of Athlum Castle.

"Please Rush, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

**With Rush**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush walked through the shadows avoiding any contact with the night guards of Athlum,

"Man, I feel really bad sneaking away without telling anyone, but this voice is so annoying! I hope when I go to the place it's telling me that it'll shut up!"

Rush hid in the bushes as 5 guards walked past him doing their rounds. Once they were gone, Rush stepped out of the bushes and continued her way to her destination, little did she know David was not far behind watching her every move.

A few moments later, she finally reached the steps of Athlum Castle to find no one there,

"Well, isn't that perfect, I just got owned by a little voice in my head, I guess I'm tired, I'd better go back."

David watched from behind a pillar, "So it was all just in my head as well. However, I heard it too…" He suddenly heard Rush call out,

"Who's there?"

David first thought that she caught him, but soon found out she was talking to someone else, someone who he or anyone else in this world want to see. The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly towards Rush.

"It's been a long time Rush Sykes."

Rush, however, was shocked, no, devastated that the person standing before her was…

"It can't be… Wilfred Hermeien."

* * *

**Chibiussa:** *drinking tea but spits it out* WHAT!! IT'S LOONEY GUY!! HE'S BACK!!

**Yukiko: ***walks in the room* What's going on? Oh man! It's a short chapter!

**Chibiussa:** YOU PUT MR. LOONEY HERMEIEN BACK!! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!

**Yukiko:** I don't feel like arguing with you… I finally got out of the hole David and Rush put me in. Now it's a matter of time before they find that I've escaped…

**(David and Rush walks in)**

**Rush:** There she is!

**David:** You better get over here!

**Yukiko: **ACK!! *runs away*

**Irina:** Please review!

**Chibiussa:** Where did you come from?

**Irina:** I have my ways. Anyways Review!

* * *

_**~Yukiko Shiroryuu~**_


	5. All My Fault

**David**: Good morning, Good Afternoon, and Good Evening, to all of Miss Yukiko's readers of **Returns**. As you can see Miss Yukiko is not here at the moment and neither is Miss Chibiussa, so Rush and I will be taking over this session of the story. Miss Yukiko's excuse for not posting sooner is that her school started.

**Rush**: We all would like to thank **BlueFox of the Moon, NikkatheSavior, Nariku-kun, Cherricia, Rose-Dragonfire, and DevilHunter Kurosaki.** For reviewing!

**David**: Now we shall begin the session enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING OF LAST REMNANT! ONLY THE FANFIC STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legend**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Remnant World**

**

* * *

  
**

**Athlum Castle Gates**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush just stood there as if her feet were glued to the ground, staring at the man that was suppose to be dead at the hands of the Conqueror, come back to life. David, who was standing behind the castle's pillars, hoped and prayed that this was all a dream.

_No, how is this possible? He shouldn't be here!! _David's mind began to panic in fear as he watched Hermeien walk towards Rush.

_Rush, run! Why aren't you running?! Rush!!_

The girl couldn't get away from the walking man, his gaze felt like daggers that made her feel petrified; frozen at the spot.

"Hello, Rush Sykes. My, my, don't we look lovely tonight." Hermeien shifted his eyes looking thoroughly at Rush who was wearing a fit tight white dress. He stopped in front of Rush and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made Rush's body tense; to her it felt as if Death itself was touching her.

"Why so silent? Is the body you are in affected your pride and confidence? Or is it…" Hermeien moved his hand to Rush's face, caressing her soft skin, "A certain someone." Upon hearing this Rush felt all her air in her lungs leave her body, only coldness remained, "Such beauty, the Marquis is very lucky to have such a precious creature as you."

He leaned in closer to Rush, noses centimeters away from touching; the girl couldn't do anything, she couldn't run, scream, nothing. David watched in horror what was happening; Hermeien was getting too close to his Rush, anger and hate rose inside the Marquis and he instantly pulled out his Rapier and ran towards Rush and Hermeiem.

"Get away from here!!" David pulled Rush by the shoulder, away from Hermeien.

"Ah, if it isn't the Marquis. I'm glad you are doing well." The said man didn't fall for Hermeien's tricks, so David quickly raised his sword at the base of the intruder's throat.

"What are you doing here." This was not a question.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to Rush is all. Goodness, how much you both have grown."

"Cut the flattery, leave now or be struck down by me."

This made Hermeien laugh, "Is that suppose to be a threat?"

David's eyes narrowed, "No, it's an order."

Hermeien face fell into a deep scowl, "You have made a grave mistake, dear David." Hermeien raised his hand and a dark bolt flew out of his hands towards David.

"Dave!"

Rush finally got her senses back and quickly shoved David out of the way, only to get hit herself. The blast sent her flying across the landscape and into a wall, leaving her unconscious.

"Rush! You'll pay for that, you bastard!" David charged at the 'dead' man and raised his weapon upper-cutting Hermeien's exposed chest. However, his sword was knocked from his hand then Hermeien slammed his fist into David's stomach with enough force to send the man flying back across the square. The blond coughed violently from the pain as he staggered back to his feet. Hermeien was making his way towards the unconscious Rush at a steady pace. David growled and charged at him again. One of the night guards saw what was happening to their leader and quickly offered assistance.

"No! Stay back! He's too strong! Call for the Generals! Quickly!"

The guards cannot disobey the Marquis, no matter how much they wanted to help him, so they quickly sent for Emmy, Torgal, Blotcher, and Pagus. David ran towards Hermeien and used a Spark spell to stun him, but it didn't even make him flinch the slightest. Hermeien raised his hand into a fist and slammed it against David's face, making the blond fall to the ground with blood coming from his nose and cut lip. David coughed as he tried to get air back into his aching lungs, but was stepped on by Hermeien's foot which made it impossible to breath.

"Look at the great David Nassau. Pitiful, you do not deserve her. She is the key to cleansing this damned world." The lunatic man pressed harder against David's chest making his cry in pain, but was soon released as Hermeien removed his foot and backed away. The Generals have arrived, weapons in their hands; shocked at the sight of what has happened to their Lord.

"Lord David!"

"My Lord!"

"Young Master!"

"It can't be, is that Wilfred Hermeien?!"

Torgal quickly took out four axes and ran towards Hermeien and performed a Quad Slice, only to miss as Hermeien easily dodged the attack.

"It seems my time here is up. I will come back for Rush Sykes and when that day comes, you will all bow down before me." Black aura surrounded Hermeien and he quickly disappeared.

Pagus and Torgal ran to the young Lord,

"Lord David, you are badly hurt, please lie back down."

Ignoring Torgal, David shifted his eyes to Rush, who was now in the arms of Blotcher and Emmy using a Recover spell on her.

"R-Rush… is she… going to be… alright?" David managed to say that until everything around him faded into nothingness.

* * *

**In Remnant World**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush opened her eyes and found herself back into the Remnant World, not only that she was on Kellendros 's lap. Rush quickly sat up and looked at the golden woman,

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't any trouble for you."

Kellendros laughed lightly, **"No, it's quite alright. You're mind was troubled so it forced itself back here to rest."** Then her face grew solemn, **"Rush, dear, do you remember what happened?"**

Rush thought about it for a while, "I remember sneaking out of the castle because of some voice, then I saw Hermeien and then Dave was… Dave! Where's Dave! Is he alright!?"

Conqueror walked up to the girls, **"David Nassau is alright."** This made Rush breath in relief.

"**Rush, you are not ready to learn the information we are going to tell you. So you should return back to the Living World, just watch out for Hermeien and keep your friends and family close."**

Then everything went white and the next thing Rush knew was she was very warm.

* * *

**In Athlum Bedchambers**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush woke up from a much needed sleep and allowed her eyes to flutter open. When her vision back to, she saw Pagus and Irina at her bedside using multiple healing spells and herbs.

"Rush! You're awake, thank goodness." Irina cried in relief. Pagus moved his wise eyes into Rush's face.

"You've been asleep for almost two days, I'm sure you are feeling unsteady for the moment."

_Two days?! That long? I wonder if…_

"How about Dave? Is he alright?"

Pagus and Irina looked at each other for a moment, "Rush, Mr. David is still asleep, I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon with the injuries he got."

Rush's eyes widen and her heart began to race. She quickly threw off the covers and ran past the two and out the room to David's quarters.

"Rush! You are still in need of medical treatment! Come back!"

The girl ignored the frantic calls of Pagus and quickened her pace, upon reaching the room, Rush quietly opened the door and into David's room. It looked exactly like her own, but a little bigger in size and had a large king size bed. On the bed was none other than a sleeping blond, who is unaware of who is with him in the room.

The girl walked quietly towards David and stood at his bedside.

"Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry." She scanned his face noting that there were still some cuts and bruises all over his sun-kissed skin. Rush leaned forwards and took his hand in hers, tears falling from her eyes.

"This would have never happened if I never came back, you wouldn't have to suffer because of me. Dave, I'm so sorry." She placed his hand again her cheek and cried till her hearts content, but that won't come. Rush leaned closer to David's face, lips so close to the other, sadly, Rush stopped and backed off.

"I knew it, I knew I couldn't do it. I guess I'm not good enough. If only I was stronger, strong enough to protect you. It's all because I'm in a woman's body, I feel so useless." Her closed and she began to cry again, not knowing David was awake the entire time,

"Rush… please don't cry."

The said girl looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her, they held a deep relief and feelings.

"D-Dave? You're awake, thank goodness."

_Whoa, Déjà vu._

"Rush, please wipe those tears away from your eyes, they do not suit your beautiful face."

Rush blushed and quickly wiped the salty waters out of her eyes, "I'm just glad you're okay. Dave, I'm…"

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault. If the fault must be blamed on, it shall be me. I let my anger get the best of me."

Rush shook her head, "Please stop, it's my fault entirely, it's my fault that Hermeien came back, my fault that you got hurt, and…"

Rush was about to say more but she was cut off when David, who grew tired of the person he loved beating herself up, sat up and kissed her fully on the lips; silencing her. After a while they broke apart and Rush hadn't said a word.

"Now that is enough Rush, let's us forget about this and look towards what we're going to do next about Hermeien."

David watched the girl lower her head, "Rush?"

"I know. I know why Hermeien came back."

"You do?"

"Yes, but you are not going to like it at all."

* * *

**David**: The session is done.

**Rush**: Dave are you alright?

**David**: I'm fine, however I'm going to kill Yukiko.

**(Yukiko walks in)**

**Yukiko**: Eep! (O.O)

**David**: You! *prepares Ex Machina*

**Yukiko**: WAIT WAIT!! WHAT DID I DO!!

**Rush**: Look. *hands story*

**Yukiko**: Oh! I'M SORRY!! THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED TO ME BY MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL AND THIS ONE AWESOME SONG!! IT'S CALLED Imaginary by Evanescence.

**David**: Is that the best excuse you've got?

**Yukiko**: ….. for now.

**David**: *chases after Yukiko*

**Yukiko**: ACK! *jumps out of the window*

**Rush**: Dave, leave her alone, she's probably tired from school.

**David**: I guess.

**Rush**: Hi everyone, please **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

**MUST READ:** **UPDATES WILL BE ** **SLOWER THAN USUAL, BUT I WILL PROMISE YOU ALL UPDATES WILL TAKE PLACE EVERY FRIDAY!! Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

~Yukiko Shiroryuu~


	6. A Night to Remember Forever

**Yukiko**: I am back! And I feel great! Even though it is raining here where I live. But it's all good!! David and Rush forgave me and I got a special surprise for them both! *smiles evilly* Now, without further interruptions, let's start this session!

* * *

**Big thanks to: BlueFox Of The Moon and NikkaTheSavior (I know there are more readers but I just think they didn't get to read the other chapter. Oh well, now they have two chapters to read! XD)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT!! ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

It is really hard to believe it is almost the afternoon and the Marquis is still in his bedchambers, Torgal had a hard waking up the young Lord; all he got was a wave of David's hand and the man went back to sleep. Sighing to himself, Torgal decided to take things to Rush, besides David would only listen to Rush nowadays.

"He's still asleep? Wow, I never thought Dave would be such a deep sleeper. I'll go wake him up, thanks for telling me Torgal." Rush walked towards the Marquis room to wake him up. Thoughts of last night jumped all over Rush mind, about her telling David the truth.

"**I see." Rush had just finished explaining to David about the reason why Hermeien is coming after her. "So he wants to revive all the Remnants and create an unstoppable army."**

**Rush nodded, "Yeah, and I am the only one that can create a portal to the Remnant World and bring them all back to this world. I'll be under Hermeien's control."**

**David ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to protect you more and keep an eye out for him."**

"**Should we tell the other Lords?"**

**The blond shook his head, "No, we cannot tell them. They will have the impression of all Remnants returning right after we have gotten use to not having them around. They will take you away to the Academy and lock you up there until all matters have been resolved."**

**Rush nodded her head, "Okay."**

"**So for now, we'll keep you in the dark from everyone else besides myself, your sister, your parents and the Generals."**

"**You got it."**

"**Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to sleep."**

**Rush stood up and walked to the door, but she was stopped by David's hand grabbed her wrist, "No good night kiss?"**

"**Gosh Dave, I dunno." Rush says with a hint of tease in her words. When she looked at the man, she saw begging blue eyes, and for that she couldn't resist.**

"**Damn you Dave and your puppy blue eyes."**

**David laughed and kissed her in the hand, then pulled her closer; kissing her on the cheek, jaw and lips, "You know it's cute, right?"**

"**Whatever." Rush said with a smile.**

Returning to reality, Rush blushed and stopped at Dave's room, knocking at the door, "Dave! You've been asleep for far too long! It's the afternoon already, and Torgal is throwing a fit! Dave! I'm coming in!"

Rush opened the door and scanned the room, "Dave?" He was not on the bed or bathroom. Rush walked deeper in the room and looked.

_Where is he?_

"Rush?"

The said girl turned around so fast, she slammed onto something warm, but hard and it felt like skin. _Please don't tell me…_

Rush opened her eyes and saw David's puzzled face peering down at her, she looked down and saw that he was wearing no shirt only his night pants. Rush just stared at his sun-kissed torso where she noted that David was well built from muscled chest to firm abs. The black haired girl thought she was staring at an angel, she didn't see David hide a small blue box behind his back.

"Ah… um… I… cakes?"

Dave raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You know, you are quite adorable when you red, Rush."

This only made Rush blush even more and made David laugh harder; Rush pushed herself away from David and jogged towards the door, "Torgal says to come to the throne room, there's a messenger from Lord Qubine."

David smiled faltered, "Alright, tell him I'll be right down."

Rush quickly left the room and sprinted to the throne room.

* * *

**Throne Room, Athlum Castle**

**

* * *

  
**

David took his place in the throne and Rush stood at the side along with Irina, the Qsiti messenger stood in front of the Generals and read the letter which he had in his hands,

"Lord Qubine has invited you all to join in his evening celebration after one year of success of keeping peace in the world. You are all to attend not as Lord or Generals, but as friends and acquaintances. The ball shall take places a few days from now and he is hoping to see you all there." The messenger bowed down and left the throne room.

"A party?" asked Rush.

"Yes I do not know why he planning one, but I think it's a good idea to attend. Besides we haven't been in one in years, it would seem appropriate to, how should I say it, loosen up a bit."

"Oh, that sounds great Mr. David. Is it going to be one of those balls where you must partner up with someone in dances?"

David looked at the young Sykes, "I believe it would be. We will depart Athlum to Celepaleis immediately. However, we must keep Rush's identity a secret, maybe a fake name will throw them off. Let us go."

"Yes my Lord."

In Rush's head she thought, _Ugh, a party, that means dancing!_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Night of the Party**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone from Athlum has arrived to Celepaleis without any incident and inside the Celepaleis Castle the ballroom is filled with Nobles and Lord all over the world.

David and the Generals have left their bed chambers that the Lord as given them and is now heading to the party. David wore something similar to his usual attire but instead of blue and red, his clothes are black and white, Torgal, Blotcher, and Pagus wore their General's uniform but Emmy wore a slim fit green dress, matching heels and her hair was straightened, Irina wore a light blue tube dress with a large bark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. Everyone was here and accounted for, except Rush.

"Irina, where's Rush?"

"I think she is still in her room, Mr. David."

David walked to the girl's room and knocked, "Rush, are you ready? We're heading down now."

Rush's voice was heard through the door, "Uh, sorry Dave. I don't think I'll be attending tonight. I've got a cold and I don't want anybody else to get it, *cough*"

"Are you sure Rush? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's fine. Go have fun. I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Alright then, get some rest Rush."

"Will do."

David looked at his friends and shook his head, "Let's go." David led the way to the ballroom, but Irina pulled Emmy aside.

"Emmy, I know Rush is lying. She just doesn't want to attend."

The older woman nodded, "That Rush, I feel sorry for Lord David, he was looking forward to dancing with her."

"Then, I guess we'll just have to do things ourselves."

Emmy and Irina jogged back to Rush's room and slammed it open, only to find the girl staring out the window.

"Emmy? Irina? What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the party by now."

"Yes, we would have, but not without you!"

Rush's eyes widen, "What are you talking about?! I can't go to the party, I'm sick *cough*"

Irina rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I'm you little sister, I know when you're lying. Emmy."

Emmy pulled out a large bag and walked towards Rush, "Now, let's get you changed."

"What! No! No! Get away! NO!!!"

* * *

**In the Ballroom**

**

* * *

  
**

The party was very lively, the music had an amazing beat to it, the food and drinks were just outstanding and the decorations around the room were breathtaking. David was greeted by many Lord and Ladies of the World and was approached by many Noble Families and was asked to take their daughters' hand in marriage. Of course David knew this would happen, he was in the appropriate age where he could settle down with a wife and have an heir to take over Athlum. Too much of the Nobles Families excitement of making their daughter marry the Marquis, David just politely decline their offer. He was only in love with one person and he hoped that she had the same feelings for him. David excused himself and walked out to the balcony for some privacy, he hoped that Rush would attend and they would dance with the music till they could not dance no more. David pulled out the blue box from his pocket and just stared at it.

"I see you haven't said anything to her yet, Lord David."

The blond turned around and saw Pagus standing there looking at him with his large eyes.

"What are you talking about Pagus?"

The Qsiti hopped to his Lord and sighed, "Lord David, we know you have feelings for Rush and we are very happy for you. What's really tiring to see of both the other and myself is that you yet to admit your true feelings for her, yes you have kissed her every now and then, but you have yet to tell her."

David just stared at his General, "What am I to do then, Pagus?"

"Just say you love her, and hope she will accept you love."

Pagus began hopping back to the party but stopped and look at David, "Oh, and don't forget to ask her that." and he left the Marquis.

_But will I be able to?_

David put the box back into his pocket and rejoined the party; suddenly the announcer of Celepalies banged his staff to the tiled floor, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Please welcome, Lady Aeris Kashmyr of the Eulam Islands!"

David never heard such a Lady from Eulam and decided to see who it was only to have his eyes widen. Standing at the top of the Grand Staircases was a woman with satin black hair, slim but fit body frame, cobalt eyes and she wore a pure white dress (A/N: Kinda like the one from Taylor Swift's music video of You Belong With Me. Sorry couldn't think of any other dress. XD) and she just stared at the crowd, searching.

David just continue to stare at the beautiful lady as she descended down the stairs, he also noted that Irina and Emmy were walking behind the lady in white.

_It can't be._

"Oh my, she is gorgeous."

"Do you know who she is?"

"We must have our son marry her!"

The Marquis could hear whispers throughout the crowd, talking about the lady. Before he knew it, he was jogging through the crowds trying to get the woman in white. As he approached her, he got a clear view of her face; behind all the make-up on her face that made her look like a Goddess, was none other than Rush Sykes. Her dazzling face just took David's breath away and he just stood there staring. Rush felt someone watching her from the side and turned to meet David's blue eyes. She walked up to him and bowed,

"Hello."

"Hello… Lady Aeris." Slow music began to play and David wanted to take the chance before any other men does.

"Would you like to dance?"

Rush smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

The two began to dance while other men and women stared angrily with thoughts in their head saying, _Why does she/he have to dance with her/him._

David leaned over to Rush's ear and whispered, "I thought you were sick?"

Rush answered in the same lowered voice, "I was, but Irina and Emmy got me into this."

The Marquis made a mental note to thank them for doing this later.

"Yes, but if they hadn't, I wouldn't have a chance to see you in a beautiful dress."

The girl blushed and hid her face, "Dave…"

Dave laughed, "It's true, come on I have to tell you something." David grabbed her wrist and navigated them both through the crowds and into the balcony. David stood in front of Rush while he fiddled with the box in his pocket.

"Dave? Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I, um… about Hermeien. You don't have to keep the burden on your shoulders by yourself."

Rush stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a power to revive all the Remnants back and Hermeien wants that. Having such a power and it's all on you, the thought of it makes your shoulder feel heavy from the burden. Rush don't take it all by yourself alone."

Rush was getting the idea of what David is saying, "I understand Dave. You don't have to worry about me."

"No Rush, please let me worry, the more I don't worry about you it makes me worry even more. I want to be by your side all the time and so…"

They did not know that Torgal, Pagus, Blocher, Emmy and Irina were watching them from the other side of the window door.

David pulled out the blue box from his pocket and opened it, what was inside was a beautiful diamond cut ring, upon seeing this Rush gasped as he knelt to the ground and said,

"Marry me Rush, you never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your parents so go pick out a white dress. Rush just say…"

"Yes."

David looked up at Rush and saw she was crying, not from sadness but of joy and happiness. David smiled so brilliantly, he took Rush's left and slid the ring onto her ring finger; a perfect fit. Rush cried harder and then she went on her knees and hugged David before pulling him to a loving kiss so deep they didn't want it to end. David wrapped his arms around her waist, got to his feet and lifted her up off the floor and spun; leaving Rush laughing in joy. The Generals and Irina smiled happily as they saw what had happened to Rush and David.

"I see Lord David Nassau has finally found the one. On top of that it had to be Rush Sykes."

The five turned their heads and saw Chairman Ghor and Lord Qubine.

"Lord Qubine. Chairman Ghor, you knew who she was?"

The Chairman chuckled, "Of course, who couldn't recognize a face like Rush's. He, or should I say she, is an amazing fighter, comrade and friend to us both. How could we not know?"

Lord Qubine, "Plus, we've known for a while that Lord David had feelings for her. I'm just glad they finally said it to each other."

Torgal and Pagus smiled and nodded, "My Lords, may you both please keep Rush's identity a secret?"

The two important men nodded, this made Emmy, Irina and Blotcher jumped with joy.

"I'm so happy for the Young Master!"

The night was filled with happiness and love, the new lovers thought that nothing could be more incredible than tonight; however little did they know Hermeien was making his way to Celepaleis with an army of fiends.

* * *

**Yukiko: ***Stares at her fingers in awe* Oh. My. Fudge Monkeys!! I can't believe this! They are engaged!! *pulls out confetti and throws it everywhere* HOORAY!! I was listening to **Love Story **by **Taylor Swift** the entire time I was typing and my hands just took over!

**(David and Rush walks in hand in hand)**

**David:** Yukiko.

**Yukiko:** Eep! *puts arm in front of face*

**David:** *hugs Yukiko* Thank you.

**Rush:** Really thank you very much.

**Yukiko: **Ha?

**David:** If it wasn't for you, I would never have the courage to propose to Rush.

**Yukiko:** *smiles* You're Welcome! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I will see you all next weekend for Chapter 7! Please Review! It keeps me up and running!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	7. Captured Angel

**Yukiko: **GAH!! WHAT!! WHAT HAPPENED!! It's been a week! I'm so sorry everyone! My school work is being a B***H!!! I HAVE TO WRITE SCRIPT SKITS FOR MY ACADEMY!! And I am doing all the WORK! Even though there is another Director besides myself. Now that I think about it… I NEVER WANTED TO BE A DIRECTOR!!! GAH!! ***runs out of the room***

**Chibiussa: **Hm? Uh, okay. Hello everyone! Chibiussa is back! Now please ignore Yukiko she is stressed out from the whole BIG Academy performance in Feb. 25.

* * *

**WANT TO THANK: ****BlueFox of the Moon, DevilHunter Kurosaki, Nariku-kun, and GoinnGaga!! We LOVE you all!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT! ONLY HER FANFIC PLOT!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

To Rush, this was the best night of her life, not only did the man she loves oh so dearly say he loves her, but asked her hand in marriage! All her worries, fears, and insecurity melted away as she was in the arms of David Nassau, the both of them standing in the moonlight of Celepaleis Castle Ballroom Balcony. David could have never been so much happier, he is now engaged to the person he has fallen for a year ago. It's as if life has given him an early '5 more years' birthday gift, but better much better. After a couple moments in each others arms they pulled away from each other but kept their hands intertwined,

"I love you, Rush," his smile was so bright that it could light up all of Athlum.

"I love you too, Dave," she returned his smile with her own.

Sighing to himself with happiness, David lifted Rush's left hand, where the ring was, and kissed it, "I think we should head back inside. It's getting cold and I bet everyone is wondering what we are doing."

Nodding, Rush allowed David to lead her back to the party. As they entered the ballroom, many Noble families were watching the couples every move, until one father approached David and Rush, bowing.

"Lord David. Lady Aeris. I am Aaron Surikae, 28th Head of the family Surikae, it is an honor."

David gave the man an acknowledge nod and Rush curtseyed slightly.

"Lord David, I believe you have met my daughter, Cecelia, I believe she is a perfect woman to take on as your wife and Lady of Athlum."

David mentally kicked himself as he remembered that he hasn't told Rush that he has been bombarded with marriage proposals.

"Yes, I have met her and spoke with Miss Cecelia. She is a beautiful woman…"

Rush silently listened to David and Aaron's conversation and mentally yelled at herself, _It's probably nothing. No need to get all perked up about. Yup! Nope! No need! GAH!!_

While Rush was zoned out in her mind, David continued to speak with Aaron, "but I cannot accept her in marriage."

Aaron looked shocked, "Well why not?! Is she not the one?!"

"I want a wife that will put me and Athlum before herself. A wife that will protect Athlum with all her might and will not cower or give up when all hope is lost. Always getting back up on her feet and pushing forward. That is the woman I will marry."

Aaron, then, shifted his eyes to Rush, "Lady Aeris," he surprised Rush a little, "Who are you to Lord David?"

_Oh no! We didn't give Rush a cover story!_ David was about to speak, but Rush beat him to it, "Well Lord David and I have known each other for quite some time, I first met him when I left Eulam and came to the main lands, I was attacked by some monsters and lucky for me, Lord David was there to help me out and take me to Athlum. I stayed there as a guest for a while, but he and I grew a friendship bond that just clicked to us. However I had to leave and I haven't seen him for one year; that is until tonight." Rush semi told the truth, only she left out her true identity.

David stared at his future wife in disbelief, but did not show it upon his face.

Rush curtseyed again, "Please excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do. Have a good night."

Rush, this time, lead the way through the crowds and through the double doors to the bedchambers. Rush quickly opened her bedroom door and pulled David inside, "Whew, I thought I'd never make it our alive! Never let go into part lik---hmph?!" She was cut off by David spinning her around and catching her lips into his. David pressed harder into Rush's soft lips and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Rush moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth and she felt David's tongue slip inside and roamed around her mouth. After what felt like eternity, they both needed air and quickly pulled away.

"Whoa Dave. Didn't know you could do something like that."

David smirked, "Well, I'm full of surprises. Plus, I loved the way you said 'Lord David'" He dove in again except this time, David picked up Rush off the floor and placed her in the queen size bed, placing one of his hands behind her neck and the other around her waist. Rush moaned quietly in the kiss and broke apart, glancing at David's confused look.

"We're not going there are we?"

David's eyes widen, "W-what?! N-no! I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. Please don't take it the wrong way. I mean if you want to, then it's fine with me. Not that I want to now…"

Rush laughed at her future husband's hysteric remarks, "Is this the new side of Dave I have never seen before?"

David's face flushed and he turned to the side trying to hide the blush, only to fail miserably. This made Rush laugh even more, "Aw come on Dave, I was just kiddin' with ya!"

The Marquis sat up from the position they were in and sighed to himself, "I know."

Rush sat up and had worry in her eyes, "Dave?" She placed a hand on his arm, when suddenly loud horns echoed throughout the city. David stood up and jogged to the window and saw many of Celepaleis's soldiers gathering to the gates.

_What is going on?_

Knocking came to Rush's door and Torgal's voice was heard, "Lord David, Celepaleis is being attacked. It is Hermeien."

David cursed and ran to the door, and opened it, "Alright Torgal, I'll be down in a moment, let me get my sword."

Rush stood up and ran to the door only to be stopped by David, "No Rush, you will remain here."

"W-what!? Why?! Why can't I fight with you?" Rush looked into David's blue eyes.

"Because you know that Hermeien is only after you. He's going to get you and use you to revive the Remnants. Chaos will come back again and… and I can't risk losing you again." David took Rush's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I promise I'll come back. You have to promise me you'll stay here." David looked into Rush's sad cobalt eyes,

"It'll give me a reason to stay alive if you're here." He gave the black haired girl a quick kiss and ran off to his room and into battle.

Rush stood at the doorway, staring at where the blond once stood and smiled, "Sorry Dave, too bad I'm not a great listener." She ran back into the room and changed into her black armor.

* * *

**With David and Troops an hour later**

**

* * *

  
**

The battle was getting tougher and tougher, as they defeated many fiends, many more just come and reinforce and their powers is much stronger than the last. David already lost 10 soldiers in battle and many wounded including himself, but it wasn't going to stop him from winning this fight and returning to Rush.

_This would have been a whole lot easier if I had the Gae Bolg._

"Lord David!!"

The said man turned his head around and saw Hermeien walking briskly through the chaos towards Celepaleis's gates.

"No!" David made a mad dash to the older man and stopped in front of him. Hermeien looked at the younger blond and smiled,

"Well, if it isn't the Marquis. I see you've made quite a recover since our last meeting. I can see Rush is not with you, where is she?"

David growled, "Like Hell I'm going to tell you!"

Hermeien laughed, "That is something Rush would say, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut up!" David raised his sword and charged at Hermeien, who was preparing for the fight. A black figure flashed in front of David making his stop with a jerk.

"I'll fight him, please stay back."

"Rush?! How?! I told you to stay inside the castle!" Rush turned to look at her fiancé and smiled, "I know, but you know how I am, I'm stubborn and not a good listener." She turned back to Hermeien and her face grew serious.

"Hermeien."

"Ah, Rush Sykes, it's good to see you again."

"Enough talking, let's dance."

"Yes, lets."

David wasn't going to watch Rush fight against Hermeien and risk losing her again, "Rush you can't…" a force of wind blew at David making him slide backwards away from Rush and a dark ominous barrier cut him off. Emmy and Irina ran towards David looking at the sight before them,

"Lord David, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Mr. David, id Rush really going to…" Irina didn't want to finish her sentence; it would only make her feel even worse.

"RUSH!!"

David's scream filled Rush's ears and mind, his cry was fill with fear and worry; it broke Rush's heart to hear David; she also didn't want to see his face either, knowing she will break down and cry.

"Dave. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I have the Conqueror and Kellendros to back me up." As their names were called, transparent figures of the Conqueror and Kellendros appeared beside Rush, both has a hand on her shoulder. David watched as Rush slowly approach Hermeien,

"AHAHAHAHA!! This is going to be fun!!" Hermeien power walked to Rush and began to sprint **(A/N: I dunno if he can actually sprint O.o) **and Rush quickened her pace and broke into a run. With no weapons in hand, they both can only rely on magic and strength.

Hermeien brought his fist high in the air and brought it down towards Rush head, who stopped immediately and used her slim figures to maneuver herself away from the fist. As Rush spun on one foot, she raised her other leg and snapped it to Hermeien's exposed back causing him to lose his balance.

Rush jumped back a few feet from Hermeien and tried to catch her breath,

_Whoa, being in a woman's body is amazing! I'm faster and flexible than before!_

Hermeien stood up straight and waited, "Is that all you got?"

Rush sucked in as much air as she could and held it before she sprint quickly at Hermeien, she balled her hand into a fist and brought it up to Hermeien's face, surprising his with the new strength and speed.

_Where did she get all this power!_

Rush continued to hit Hermeien in different places of his face and chest, as Hermeien's head went down due to the hard impacts of Rush's punches, she lifted her leg up and kicked him in the face. Hermeien quickly recovered and summoned a dark energy ball in his fist and hit Rush square on her abdomen causing her to fly backwards on her feet.

"AH!!!"

David watched in horror as the battle between Rush and Hermeien grew heavier and longer.

"Rush!!"

Irina pounded her hands on the barrier hoping it would break and go help Rush,

"No, no! This can't! Rush!" Emmy left a while ago to help the others with the remaining fiends attacking Celepaleis's soldiers.

Rush regained her balance and dashed forwards before she slid on the ground hoping to catch Hermeien's feet and make him fall, but he jumped in the air away from the attack only to be hit by Rush's much stronger Wind Shear. Rush stood up and ran to Hermeien doing a double kick on his chest; on the second kick, Hermeien grabbed her leg and spun her around before throwing her against the barrier really hard. Rush fell into a heap on the ground and tried to get up by using her elbows and knees. Hermeien walked up to the struggling Rush.

"Pitiful, even with the help of the Conqueror and Kellendros, you have no control over that power, you are still too weak to fight against me."

David rammed his entire body against the barrier as he saw Hermeien loom over Rush limp body.

"RUSH! RUSH GET UP! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! GET UP RUSH!!!" his cries did not meet the girl's ears for she was too tired and exhausted. Rush failed miserably trying to get up and just fell on her back facing the skies, which were dark and black clouds. Hermeien kneeled on one knee in front of Rush and placed a hand over her eyes, completely covering it.

"Now sleep, you will need all the energy in order to revive the Remnants back into this world." Hermeien lifted his hand and satisfied that the girl is now in a deep sleep. He picked up Rush bridal style and stared at David and Irina with a smirk,

"Thank you, Lord David. We will see you again very soon."

David never felt so powerless, as he witnessed his fiancé lying limp in the man's arms, deathly pale and unconscious. He was going to lose her again.

_No…_

Hermeien turned away and started walking.

_No!_

The barrier was still up so Irina or David could not run after him.

_No!!_

Dark aura surrounded Hermeien and Rush and soon they were gone.

"**RUSH!!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chibiussa:** (O.o) NO!!! ***dramatically falls to knees*** DAMN YOU LOONEY MAN!!! YOU KIDNAPPED RUSH!! ***throws rocks* **Why!!!!! Please **REVIEW!!** So that Yukiko will be inspired to write what will happen next!!! PLEASE HURRY!!!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	8. Tortured Souls

**Yukiko:** *walks in* I'm depressed. I'm so stressed out of being a Director. My classmates keep calling me all night long!! Let me just die here in this bed. *collapses on bed* START THE SESSION!!

* * *

**WANT OT THANK BlueFox of the Moon and GoinnGaga for reviewing. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER READERS!?!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT.**

**

* * *

  
**

**LEGENDS!!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Soul Communication_

-- Visistone - -

* * *

David was on his knees as her stared at the exact same spot where Hermeien once stood with Rush in his arms.

_How… how could this have happened? She's gone. Rush's gone!_

David continued to stare blankly at the spot and did not hear Irina or the four Generals approach him. Irina knelt beside the Marquis and placed her hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes.

"Mr. David?" Irina noted that his blue eyes were not distant and sorrowful, staring.

"Lord David," began Torgal worried for the young Lord.

"Lord David, you are not hurt are you?" Pagus asked as he readied a Recover spell, sadly the blond continued to stare saying nothing.

All the Generals looked at one another in confusion, then noticed that Rush was missing. Emmy quietly stood by David's side, "My Lord, where is Rush?"

Upon hearing her name, David gave a shudder and blinked for the first time and feeling warm tears forming in his eyes, however he did not allow them to fall.

"R-Rush… she's gone." This made all Generals gasped in shock, "She's gone. Hermeien took her. I couldn't… I couldn't save her. I Was Powerless To Save Her!!" yelled David in frustration and anger, practically at no one. Irina squeezed her hold on David's shoulder as she too, tried to hold back tear, however failed miserably. The young blond looked up at the dark night and screamed as loud as he can not caring who was listening,

"**RUSH!! COME BACK!!!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Unknown Area**

**

* * *

  
**

It was dark and damp, the floors were wet and the room smelled like dried mold. Metals clanging against one another can be heard inside the room, the room Hermeien placed Rush in. Rush awoke from an unwanted sleep to find that her hands were bound by chains and was held high above her head, making her unable to move very far. What really disgusted her was that there was a collar around her neck and had a leash chain that reached to the floor. Hermeien never showed up during the time she was awake, so Rush took the opportunity to try and set herself free. She reached deep inside herself searching for magic to cast a Spark spell and break the chains, but she did not feel anything. She tried and tried again and again but nothing.

"Damn, it's probably these chains, Hermeien must have put dark magic into it." Rush looked up and saw through a window which showed a full moon gazing down sadly at her. Dropping her head defeat due to exhaustion, Rush let her limbs go limp and breathed deeply,

_Dave, hurry up and save me._

_

* * *

  
_

**Calepaleis Palace  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been 5 hours since Rush's kidnapping and no news or locations of where Rush might be. Duke Ghor and Lord Qubine commenced a mandatory meeting with David about Rush's kidnapper, Hermeien. As the meeting went on, David did not say a word, Torgal did the talking for him. Seeing his state Duke Ghor excused David to go back to his chambers and rest and allowed Torgal to take his place. So now, David sat at the edge of his bed with his hands together, staring at the floor. The memory of Rush being taken by Hermeien made the blond sick to his stomach, that he was about to vomit as Hermeien's face appeared in his head.

"Rush…"  
_Dave…_

Standing up quickly, David searched throughout the room for that voice, it sounded like Rush.

"Rush?"

_Dave, can you hear me?_

David walked around the room listening carefully to Rush's voice, as he walked the voice started to get louder as he approached the desk of his room.

_Dave, please answer me…_

The Marquis opened every drawer in the desk and found nothing that had Rush's voice.

_Dave… please…_

On the last drawer a faint green glow creaked through and the voice was loudest in it, David opened the drawer and found Rush's old talisman glowing weakly. David placed his hand over the object and concentrated, he doubted it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"_Rush? Is that you?"_

_Dave! Is it you?! Dave!_

The young blond eyes widen with excitement, _"Rush! Oh God, you're alive! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Did Hermeien do anything to you?!"_

He could hear Rush sigh in relief (?)

_I'm fine, I don't know where I am, no I am not hurt, and no the bastard didn't do anything to me._

"_What are you going to do know? Hermeien has you in his hands and soon he's going to revive all the Remnants."_

_No._

"_What do you mean 'no'?"_

_I mean he can't. Hermeien can't revive the Remnants without the final piece._

"_What is that?"_

_You're holding it._

David looked at the small talisman in his hands and stared, _"This is it? Why?"_

_Because it is the only thing that I kept on my during my time as a Remnant hybrid, it is basically a part of my soul. Without it I am not complete and my power is weak. So keep that safe, wear it instead._

"_But how did you know all this, you didn't tell me this information before."_

_The Conqueror told me before I went into battle with Hermeien. He told me to take it to your room and hide it there. Plus we're able to communicate with each other is because of the necklace Kellendros gave you, they're a pair._

"_I see. Rush, I swear to you that I will find a way to set you free."_

_I know… I gotta go. I think the bastard is coming. Love you!_

"_Rush! Wait!"_

Silence took over the room and David noted that rush's talisman stopped glowing. David placed the talisman around his neck, burst through the door and ran to the other Lords and his Generals, with news about Rush.

* * *

**With Rush**

**

* * *

  
**

The door to Rush's room opened shining a bright light into her face, blinding her for a moment. As her vision came to focus, she saw Hermeien standing before her smirking.

"Well Rush, it seems I have the upper hand here. Soon you will use your power to resurrect the Remnants and I will control the entire WORLD!"

Rush growling in her throat, "You're not going to rule any world, Hermeien. Dave's coming and he'll beat the living shit out of you!"

Hermeien laughed, "Dedicated to him as always. Do you actually believe that he'll come save you? Why, he doesn't even know where you are. I know, lets send him a hello message." He pulled out a visistone and smiled evilly at Rush.

"Let us begin."  
Rush's eyes widen in fear to who knows what Hermeien will do to her.

_DAVE! HELP ME!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Meanwhile**

**

* * *

  
**

David finished explaining to the other Lords and Generals about his conversation with Rush. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces, but had determination.

"So Hermeien, can't use Rush's power as long as he doesn't have that talisman." Ghor pointed at David's chest which had the trinket on it.

"Yes my Lord, she says that exactly." David nodded.

"Now we just need to find a way to bring her back." Irina spoke optimistically.

Emmy nodded and so did Blotcher, "Yea! That Hermeien gonna pay for what he did you the Young Master!"

Pagus looked at David, "So did she tell you where she was?"

David shook his head, "No she didn't. I don't know how we're…" He suddenly fell silent as he saw Rush's talisman began to glow green.

"Lord David, what's the meaning of this?" Torgal asked as he eyed the talisman.

"It's Rush! She's trying to contact me. Maybe Hermeien has left her alone."

"_Rush?! Rush, can you hear me?! Are you alright? _

No reply was given and David began to worry, _"Rush!"_

_DAVE! HELP ME!!_

The talisman stopped glowing and silence filled the room that is until Lord Qubine cut it through, "Lord David, are you alright? You are as pale as a ghost."

Irina walked to David and looked at him closely, "Mr. David? Is it Rush?"

The Marquis nodded, "She just… made contact with me and she sounded like she's in pain!"

As if on cue, a dark aura ball appeared in the air and dropped a visistone to the ground and then it disappeared. Blotcher went over and picked it up, then giving it to David.

When David opened it, a projection of Hermeien could be seen,

--"Hello David Nassau and those who are with him. It is a pleasure speaking to you all, I know you are wondering 'where is Rush Sykes?' well I'll show you and I've got to say she is quite a beauty, even if she is covered in blood"--

--Hermeien opened the door that he was in front of and began talking, --

--"Rush, dear, how are you?" --

--"Shut up you ass!" --

--Hermeien's creepy laugh was heard, "Come now Rush, don't be like that. Say hello to David." - -

-- The visistone changed position and now revealed Rush. Her hands were bound back against the wall and she wore a collar around her neck. Her entire armor outfit was covered with blood, her blood. Her face had a large bruise on her cheek, her jet black hair was now coated with fresh blood, many cuts and deep gashes on her arms and legs, and her neck was red from the collar. She didn't look like Rush Sykes at all. - -

--"Get that thing away from me!!"—

-- Rush leaped forward but was stopped short because of the limit reach of the chains- -

--"Uh-uh, don't do that Rush, you'll hurt yourself."- -

--"Screw you!!"- -

--Rush's facial expression changed drastically as she tried to get as far as she can against the wall. A hand was shot out and grabbed Rush's chain leash and Hermeien's voice was heard. - -

--"I do not like that attitude of yours. We need to get that fixed."- -

--Hermeien sent a Spark spell towards the chains which led to Rush's collar then onto her neck. The spell shock the girl and left her screaming.- -

David watched in horror as he witnessed his bride to be being tortured before his very eyes. Irina covered her eyes with her hands while Emmy hugged her to block out the sound.

"DAMN HIM!" roared Blotcher.

--Hermeien stopped the Spark spell and the visistone showed a limp form of Rush leaning on the wall, silent.- -

--"There that should show her who she is messing with." - -

-- The visistone changed positions again and this time showed Hermeien smiling - -

--"Well, I do hope you enjoyed that entertainment, because I know I most certainly did. Now onto business, where is her talisman!? I know you have it! You better give it to me or else Rush Sykes will pay the price! I will be expecting your answer soon, and I do hope it would a good answer." - -

The visistone ended and all turned to look at David, who was quiet the entire time.

David was mad, no, he was furious; he was ready to kill Hermeien and anything he throws at him. The Marquis balled his fists until his knuckles turned white.

_I'm going to __**KILL**__ him!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Yukiko: ***still out cold*

**Chibiussa:** *walks in* I knew it. *looks at the computer* (O.O) OH SHIT! DAVE'S MAD!! EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER!! *hides behind the bed* HERMEIEN YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT NOW!!** PLEASE REVIEW TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS FOR AN EARLY UPDATE!!!**

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	9. Words of Sorrow

**Yukiko:** *hugs Rush plushie* THIS IS SO CUTE!! Now if only there was a David plushie…

**Chibiussa:** You are too obsessed with David and Rush together.

**Yukiko:** I can't help it!!

**Chibiussa:** Uh-huh.

**Yukiko:** I finally watched **Zombieland** and now I want to play Left 4 Dead 2 and Gears of War 2!

**Chibiussa:** Are you sure you are not a girl, but a boy?

**Yukiko:** Just because I play guy games huh?

**Chibiussa:** Yeah.

**Yukiko:** Whatever.

* * *

**WANT TO THANK: BlueFox of the Moon, ****Scion of Rheinvard****, Nariku-kun, and Goinn Gaga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BlueFox of the Moon, I love your Last Remnant story Waiting. It's a one-shot and all, but it is EPIC! You kept me guessing till the very end.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: YUKIKO DOES NOT ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LEGENDS!!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_**Projection"**_

Voice in Rush's Mind

**Remnant Speaking**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been 3 days since the Visistone came to Celepaleis, 3 days since David watched his beloved being tortured before his very eyes by the man who was suppose to be dead, 3 days without any news of movement from the bastard Hermeien, and now David Nassau is sitting on his throne in Athlum strumming his nails on his throne's armrest getting more and more irritated. Pagus and Torgal have gone to Elysion to see what the Academy has on what power Rush is holding inside of her. Irina, Emmy and Blotcher stayed behind to keep the Marquis company, but that wasn't the real reason, they were there just to make sure David wouldn't go running off searching every inch of the world just to look for Rush and kill Hermeien. The two Generals were also worried about David's health, he has not been sleeping or eating for the past few days, only once did David eat and that was because Irina threatened that he didn't eat, she would force the food down his throat. David thought that she learned this through Rush, and decided to not take chances. There was also that one time when David tried sneaking out of his bedroom through the window, only to be caught by an annoyed Torgal.

Sighing to himself, David laid his head back against the throne and stared at the ceiling.

"Lord David, why don't you entertain yourself by doing something useful, like finishing your paperworks." Emmy looked at her brotherly figure with concerned eyes.

"Not today, Emmy."

"Young Master, why not practice your swordsmanship in the training grounds?"

"I'd rather use my swordsmanship by piercing through Hermeien's heart."

The Generals sighed in defeat, there was no chance of changing David's mind went it is set in motion for killing Hermeien.

Irina looked up from the book she was reading and walked out of the room towards the gardens. When she reached her destination, Irina sat down on one of the garden benches and stared at her favorite purple and white flowers.

"Rush…"

**Irina…**

The said girl stood up and scanned the garden, looking for the one that said her name.

"Who's there?"

**Irina Sykes.**

A glowing figure appeared a few feet before Irnia shining brightly, causing the girl to cover her eyes with her arm. The light dimmed and revealed a beautiful women with long golden hair and wearing a shimmering gold dress.

**Hello, Irina.**

Irnia lowered her arm and caught a good view of the shining maiden, "Who are you?"

**I am Kellendros, David Nassau former Remnant. I am a close friend to Rush.**

"Really? You know Rush? Where is she? Can you tell me where she is?!" Irina walked closer to Kellendros.

**Irina, I cannot stay for very long, my time to materialize is short. I'll tell you where she is after I tell you what you must know.**

"What is it, Miss Kellendros."

**Rush is holding on as best she can from the many whips and cuts she is receiving from Hermeien, for not telling who has the talisman. I'm not sure if she can hold on much longer. Please you must save her. The power that she holds is nearly like the power of God; she can bring back those from the dead and do the impossible. **

"How could Rush have this power? It's not possible, Remnants don't have this power."

**I know. That's why the Conqueror and I came up to a conclusion that she is an… Ah!**

Kellendros went down on one knee and clutched the sides of head as if she is suppressing pain,

"Miss Kellendros! Are you alright?!"

**Ah… I ran out of time… I have to return back… Irina, I'm sorry, but please help Rush… before it's too late…**

"No wait! Tell me where Rush is!"

Kellendros was once again engulfed by a white light and disappeared, leaving Irina alone to stand in the garden. Irina sucked in a breath and sprinted back to the throne room, hoping that they did retire to their bedrooms for the day. Thankfully they did not,

"Mr. David! Mr. David!!" Irina came bursting through the large open door and into the throne room. She cries alerted David and he looked straight into Irina's eyes.

"What is it Irina?"

Panting, trying to catch her breath, Irina stood up straight and continued to what she was screaming about,

"Mr. David! I saw her!"

The blond stood up and quickly went to Irina, "You saw her? Who? Rush?"

"No, it was Kellendros, your former Remnant. She came to me with information about Rush."

"How is that possible, I thought Kellendros was sent away because of what Rush had done long ago."

"That's what I thought to."

"Well, what is it, Irina. Does she know where Rush is?!" Emmy took a step forward with excitement.

Shaking her head, "No, she didn't tell me where she was. However, she did tell me about the power Rush has inside of her. It's almost God-like."

"Impossible."

All heads turned to face the throne room door where Pagus and Torgal were walking through.

"We have returned my Lord, with little news of Rush's power. I can see you are all already discussing about the topic." Torgal took his place next to David.

"What do ya mean impossible, Pagus?" asked Blotcher.

"Ah yes, ahem, I meant about the fact that Rush's powers were God-like. No one has the power to summon all of that. However, what Torgal and I found in the Academy was an old scroll containing a being that once lived thousands of years ago with the Remnants in harmony. They call it the Deity. The Deity is a winged creature that is said to be the Guardian of all Remnants, it has the power to control time. All things were peaceful, until the Deity was thrust into eternal sleep inside an object which looked like a small boat-like cradle with a blue cloth on top of it, since then the Deity been asleep ever since. The location of it is in the Sacred Lands under Elysion. What questions me is how does Rush have similar powers to the Deity."

"Hey, how about that one time when we went to Elysion and went to the Sacred Lands for the first time going after the Conqueror and that we went into that one room. It had that boat thing in there and that's where Rush passed out, remember?" Blotcher said after recalling a memory of long ago.

"That's right! Mom told me that when Rush was 5 years old she found her in front of the object. She was so scared because Rush went into the room… I think she knew what happened and what was inside the object." Irina said.

David thought for a moment, "So, the Deity has been living inside Rush all these years. Let us go to Elysion now, make preparations, we must enter the Sacred Lands at all cost."

"Yes my Lord."

Suddenly as everyone was filing out of the room, a large black fiery aura appeared in the throne room, hovering on the air. David was the first to react, "Hermeien!!" He pulled out his Rapier and got into his battle stance as did everyone else.

The aura slowly disappeared, revealing who was underneath it all, was none other than Rush Sykes. David lowered his Rapier in disbelief,

"Rush? Rush is that you?!" David dropped his weapon and ran over to his bride to be, grabbing onto her shoulders as if she was going to disappear again.

"Rush, you're alright! How did you manage to escape Hermeien…" David noted that all the scars and whips marks on her was all gone, as if it was never even there. Her Athlum armor is repaired and no scratches or dents can be found anywhere on her body.

The girl, however, did not say a word since she arrived, which made David, Irina, and the Generals worried.

"Rush, are you alright?" asked Pagus as he observed the girl's behaviors.

Again, Rush did not say a word. Irina approached Rush and examined her thoroughly,

"Rush, please say something. You're beginning to scare me."

Rush moved her lips just a slight, but it made David's heart skip a beat. Again and again she moved her lips ever so slightly, but not saying a word. It's as if Rush is trying to say something, but no sound escaped her lips.

* * *

**In Rush's Conscious **

**

* * *

  
**

It was dark and cold, no light was to be found anywhere in the empty space. Rush laid there, deep within her mind of empty space and large floating ice bergs. Fluttering her eyes open, Rush moaned at a wave of pain rushing to her head.

"Ugh, that hurts." Regaining focus, Rush allowed her eyes to roam around her surroundings, found nothing but black and ice.

"Where am I?" She stood up and noted that she was standing on one of the ice bergs, shaped into some kind of throne.

"How did I… Hermeien! That bastard! I bet he put me here… Dave?"

In front of her was an airy projection of what is happening outside her mind, before she knew it, Rush heard David's voice and his figure in the projection walking towards her.

"Dave!"

"_**Rush? Rush is that you?"**_

"Dave! I'm right here!! Can you see me! I'm standing right in fron…" Rush's eyes widen as she notice the surroundings of the projection, it was the throne room of Athlum castle, yet Rush's surroundings was empty.

Desperately, Rush began screaming words, "DAVE!! I'm in here!! You're talking to something that's not me!!! I'm here, trapped in some place!! DAVE!!"

In the projection, David placed his hands on Rush's body's shoulder, _**"Rush, you're alright! How did you manage to escape Hermeien…"  
**_

Tears began to swell up in Rush's eyes, but she did not let them fall,

"DAVE!! PLEASE! HEAR ME!! ANSWER ME!! DAVID!!!!"

Rush watched the projection and saw in David's reflection, her mouth moving. With more determination, she kept on screaming.

"DAVE!! I'M IN HERE!! TRAPPED INSIDE… me? DAVE!! David!!!"

She continued to scream, but was fruitless to make her body say one word. Rush sat down in exhaustion, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm… not… gonna give up… yet! I'll make you hear me Dave, until my last breath."

* * *

**Outside of Rush's mind**

**

* * *

  
**

David sighed in defeat that he could not get Rush to speak, however he was happy that he got her back. He was unaware that Rush's spirit was locked away in her mind and that he was talking to an empty shell. David asked Emmy and Irina to take Rush to her bedroom, only to stop when Rush's body began to speak.

"Home…"

The way Rush's body talked made David shiver; the tone of voice was to low and monotone that it sounded almost non-human.

"Rush? What do you mean 'Home'?" asked Irina, worried for her elder.

"Home… take me home… I want to go home…"

David exchanged looks with his Generals, but no one knew what did Rush want.

"Take… me home… my home… Sacred Lands… I want to go home…"

Everyone in the room, eyes widen. Why would Rush want to go to the Sacred Lands?

"Young Master, what are we going to do?" Blotcher asked the Marquis.

"Let's just take her where she needs to be. All troops to Elysion!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

David took one last look at Rush and saw that she just stood there, silent once again.

"Rush… what happened to you…"

* * *

**A few days later in Elysion**

**

* * *

  
**

David and company arrived in Elysion without any problems, except the facts that Rush's body kept repeating, "Take me home to Sacred Lands."

Torgal lead the group to the Ark building, which was fortunate for them that no one was in the building where the Ark once was. Leading them down the stairs inside the building and now heading for the doors to the Sacred Lands. Once everyone stepped foot onto the lands, everyone was still mesmerized by its beauty, it made them wonder why it was still under Elysion even after all the Remnants were gone. To David, it felt so warm and loving. It felt like home, it felt like Rush. Speaking of Rush, Rush's body began advancing forward quickly deeper into the Lands.

"Rush!! Come back!" David ran after the girl and was followed by everyone else. Now inside the honeycomb chambers, the blond Marquis had a difficult time trying to catch up with Rush's body, for it kept running, touching every Remnant looking devices to create a path whenever it reached a dead end.

Rush's body ran and ran until it stopped in front of two giant brown doors. Finally caught up with Rush's body, David walked towards Rush's body slowly.

"Rush? Where are we?"

Rush's body only responded, "I am home now…" It turned its head, facing the Marquis, "Give me the talisman."

David's eyes widen, "What do you mean? The talisman, but Rush you told me to keep it safe for you, remember!"

Rush's body took a step forward, hand outstretched, "Give it to me. Now David!!"

This caught David and everyone's attention, everyone knew that Rush always called David 'Dave'. Now they knew something is wrong with Rush.

Irina yelled at Rush's body, "What Have You Done To Rush!!"

Rush's body laughed, "What are you talking about, I am Rush."

* * *

**In Rush's Mind**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush was struggling with the mighty power that is trying to win her whole mind over,

"Dammit! What' going on!"

A figure appeared in front of Rush, nearly blinding her because of the light it was pouring out, it looked like a winged figure.

You will give in to me…

"Who are you!"

Give in…

"Why should I!"

Do you want power? Do you want to protect your loved one?

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

I am Deity, guardian angel of the Remnants… You will give in to me.

Deity lifted its hand and placed it on top of Rush's eyes.

Give in to me… Mind, Body and Soul…

Deity let its hand down and Rush's once shining cobalt eyes turned cold, empty and lost.

"Yes… I am yours."

* * *

**Outside of Rush's mind**

**

* * *

  
**

Irina couldn't believe her ears, was this person really Rush? She claims to be, but she is so different compared to the carefree and loyal Rush she grew up with.

"Still don't believe me? Hmph, now," she turned to look at David, "Give me the Talisman."

Emmy rushed forward, "Lord David, stay back. You! Who are you really, and don't give me, 'I am Rush'."

Rush's body gave a grin that resembles a Cheshire cat, "So glad you can make it, Hermeien."

The Athlum group turned around in fear, as they saw the man that took Rush in the first place, Hermeien with a mad grin on his face.

"It is such a wonderful pleasure to meet you," Hermeien bowed to his waist before looking up at Rush's body.

"Deity."

David turned his head in shock that there, standing a few feet away from him, inside rush's body, was Deity, the Guardian of all Remnants.

"It can't be…"

* * *

**Yukiko:** Gah!! I'm sorry!! Please forgive me and my bad use of words!!! I don't know what to do as I wrote this chapter. I was thinking of a way to have Rush meet David and company again, but nothing came up! THIS IS MY FIRST POSSESSION FIC! I was reading some other Fanfic called Always There a Bleach fanfic and it kinda inspired me to write Rush being host and possessed by a Heavenly Being. To me, I think it came out okay… because:

When I played Last Remnant, and the characters went to Elysion and Nagapur, the two cities have Sacred Lands, right? So I was like, "Hey, since Rush was once a Remnant Hybrid, and it all started when he went to the Sacred Lands in Elyison, why not make the boat thingy where the Deity once is, and that's how Rush got his Remnant powers. Plus, they didn't say exactly what specific power does Rush have, besides control time. Kinda fits right?

I was listening to an AWESOME Song called Hands of Sorrow by Within Temptation.

Lastly, I was watching a video on Youtube called: ::Will all our sins be justified?:: [Rush Tribute] and it gave me an inspiration.

**Chibiussa:** I don't think our readers like that fact that there is a Deity…

**Yukiko:** *eyes widen* REALLY?! OH NO!! I'm so sorry! I got off subject on the whole Last Remnant plot! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

**Chibiussa:** **PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE COMMENTS ABOUT YUKIKO'S IDEA OF DEITY. Oh and please answer this question:**

**

* * *

  
**

**DO YOU WANT YUKIKO TO CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH THE DEITY IN IT OR SHOULD SHE START IS OVER WITHOUT THE DEITY?**

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

  
**

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	10. Greetings and Agreements

**Yukiko:** Hehe well, I guess I didn't keep my promise for an early update…

**Chibiussa:** Yup… Now what…

**Yukiko:** Well, start the session!

**Chibiussa:** (O.o) What made you so happy?

**Yukiko:** This David Plushie! *hugs*

**Chibiussa:** (o.o)

* * *

**WANT TO THANK: BlueFox of the Moon, MsSupremeDarkness and NikkaTheSavior (Welcome back!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN LAST REMNANT ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Deity**

* * *

"It can't be…"

_This is impossible, how can… Is that really the Deity, Guardian of all Remnants, inside Rush's body?! If that the Deity, then where is Rush?_

Hermeien laughed at the expression of the Marquis and his Generals, "What are you all gawking at? This is **the** Deity of Remnants, the Guardian Angels of all Remnants, and all you do is stare?"

Irina broke from her gaze and addressed to Deity, "If you really are the Deity, where is Rush if you are inside her body?!"

Deity smiled sadly, "Rush, is in here." Deity used Rush's index finger to point at Rush's head. "Right here."

David grew angry as the Deity said that Rush was trapped in her own mind, "How could you! I thought you were the Guardian of all Remnants! Rush was a Remnants as well, yet you are now possessing her body! What is your plan, Deity?!"

The Deity moved Rush's eyes towards David and thought sadly, _The time for answers has not come upon for you yet._ "My plan you ask? It's simple," Deity took a deep breath, "I want revenge."

David narrowed his eyes, "Revenge?"

"Yes, I want revenge for the Remnants that imprisoned me into eternal sleep. Remnants that over used my powers to control time. I have had it, now thanks to Hermeien my goals will soon become a reality."

Hermeien smiled and walked next to Deity, "I am flattered, dear Deity."

David balled his fists that his knuckles turned almost white. _How dare that Deity do this? Revenge? Causing this world's demise over something that happened long ago?! Plus using Rush's body as a vessel!_

"Deity!" The said figure turned Rush's head towards David, "I will not allow you to revive all Remnants just for your revenge. Release Rush Sykes now and return to where you belong!"

Deity stared with amazement at the young blond, _please, wait a little longer._ "I would like to speak with the Marquis of Athlum alone."

The Generals moved forward in front of David like a human barrier from Deity.

"Lord David, stay back!" Torgal said over his shoulder.

"Lord David, get ready for anything!" Emmy raised her twin blades.

"Come and get some!!" yelled Blotcher.

"Miss Irina, stay near Lord David." Pagus scooted Irina closer to David so she too was protected by the human barrier.

Deity stared at the group and then Hermeien began to speak, "Dearest Deity, the Marquis of Athlum has the talisman that will release all Remnants. Then soon, you and I shall rule this world and an army of unstoppable Remnants!"

Deity just stared at Hermeien with disgust, _Ugh, I can't believe humans are so… annoying. Still,_ Deity glanced at the Marquis and Irina,_ I need to talk with them._

Deity closed Rush's eyes and hand out her arm, which made David and everyone else stiffen. Green glow began oozing out of Rush's hand and set a blast of green waves across the Sacred Lands. David and Irina shielded their eyes and awaited any pain, yet it did not come. David lowered his arms and checked himself for any injuries, he found none.

"Torgal, what is going on? What was that light?" David asked Torgal but he did not get a response from the Sovani.

"Torgal?" David went over and inspected Torgal, and found out that the Sovani was frozen! David looked at everyone else and noted that they too were frozen, even Hermeien. As if stuck in time. Wait, Stuck in time?!

David looked at Deity and saw that Deity was moving closer to him, "Do not be afraid, I just want to talk."

Taking out his Rapier, David got into his battle stance and raised the blade to Rush's throat, only intending to stop the Deity.

"Stay where you are!"

"I only want to talk."

Narrowing his eyes, "What have you done with them? Release them from your spell immediately!"

Deity narrowed Rush's eyes, "Not until you heard what I have to say."

David didn't like this one bit; he was alone to fight again the Guardian of all Remnants.

"Mr. David, please listen to the Deity."

David whipped his head and saw Irina standing behind him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Miss Irina? How are you…"

Irina walked between the Deity and David, "Because of Marion's Blessing of course. However Deity, you did not intend to freeze time on me, didn't you?"

Deity smiled, "Of course, you both are precious to Rush, and I promised him that I would protect you both mostly."

This is where David got confused, "Okay, what's going on?! I don't understand!"

"Mr. David, this is all a trick! Deity isn't really on Hermeien's side." Irina said with excitement.

"Wha? What are you saying, Miss Irina?"

Deity walked forward with a smile, "I never wanted to harm anyone besides Hermeien. Please David Nassau, you must believe me."

"Prove it."

"I'm sure you know my story."

"Yes I do, that the other Remnants placed you into eternal sleep inside the object behind you."

Deity lowered Rush's eyes into a frown, "Is that what they're telling you? That is all a lie."

"Care to entertain me?" asked David as he lowered his Rapier, but had his guard up.

"Deity had a vision long ago that one among the dead will bring chaos into this world, having complete control of all Remnants. So Deity asked the Conqueror to place a deep sleep spell so that Deity wouldn't have to wait for thousands of years just for this day." David looked at Irina with utter astonishment.

"Irina, how did you know all of this information? Certainly you did not get this from a book."

"No, Kellendros and the Conqueror filled me in, it was a lot to swallow, but I'm sure I have to do something to help."

David stared at the young Sykes girl, _Kellendros and the Conqueror? Aren't they with Rush…_ "Deity, where is Rush now? I know she is inside somewhere. Let me speak with her."

Deity placed Rush's hand over her chest and closed her eyes, "Very well, you deserve at least this much. Rush is fine, she's just sleeping. I just took over her body for a little while. Though I must say, she was frightened because of the incantation I said."

Rush's eyes lowered and then her body fell to her knees.

"Rush!" David ran over and held Rush in his arms.

"Dave?" Rush fluttered her eyes open to reveal gorgeous obsidian orbs. David has waited so long to hear her voice and see her eyes.

"Oh Rush, I missed you so." David hugged his bride to be.

Rush smiled and inhaled as much of David's scent as she could, "I missed you too."

Irina went over and hugged her older sibling, "Rush, I thought I'd never see you again."

Rush laughed and ruffled her little sister's hair, "It'll take more than that to finish me off. Now what do we do now?"

**Simple, we kill Hermeien.**

The three turned around and saw a heavenly figure hovering in front of them.

Rush broke from the hug and stood up to face the being, "Deity. It is nice to finally meet you in person, er, you get what I mean."

Deity smiled and looked at David, **David Nassau; continue this as if we never had this conversation. Act as if I am your enemy, make it look real. When I am close enough to Hermeien, I will kill him.**

David was hesitant to agree with the Deity; what if the Deity's doing is all a trap. David battled in his mind on what do, that is until Rush placed her hand on his forearm and gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, I trust the Deity. The Deity has been inside me for many years, could have killed me a long time ago. Please Dave; trust the Deity, because I do."

The Marquis stared at Rush and gave a sigh, "Alright, I'll trust you, but when this is over," he looked straight into the Deity's glowing eyes, "I want you to leave Rush's body and return to where all the other Remnants are."

Deity stared back at David with equal determination, **Very well, you have my word. Rush are you ready?**

Rush stood up and nodded; Deity began to glow brighter and formed into a ball of light before re-entering Rush's body. David stared at Rush and then helped Irina stand on her feet.

"Rush?" David placed his hand against Rush's cheek and Rush's eyes opened at his touch.

"David, return to your original position behind your Generals, I shall now release time to its original state."

The Marquis and Irina quickly went back behind the Generals and noticed that all movements began to move slowly back, and the Deity, inside Rush's body, moved elegantly back to Hermeien's side, as if nothing had happened.

Hermeien was the first to speak when time was restored, "I'll be unstoppable!! HAHAHA!!!"

David looked at the Deity, who nodded slightly at David.

_It begins now. The battle of the End._

_

* * *

  
_

**Yukiko: **AH!! SUCH A CORNY CHAPTER!!! I AM SO ASHAMED!! *cries in a corner* I AM SORRY FOR THOSE I PROMISED TO UPDATED EARLIER, BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I TOTALLY FORGOT!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

**Chibiussa:** You crybaby. At least now, David knows that Rush is okay and that the Deity is on their side not Hermeien.

**Yukiko:** CORNY!!! CHAPTER!!!!

**Chibiussa:** *sweatdrops* **Please Review and tell us if this chapter was corny, as Yukiko says, or not. Thanks!**

**Yukiko: **CORNY!!!!!

**Chibiussa:** Oh! And there will be **2-3** **more chapters** till the **Epilogue!!** Get ready!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	11. Returns

**Yukiko:** Ugh, okay. I feel much better now with my coffee in my hands and new vision for this chapter. I think I'm ending it sooner depending on how much I write in this chapter. When I was sitting on my chair I envisioned it to end by this or the next chapter. I know! I'm sorry; I hope that those who replied will guess what will happen next!

* * *

**WANT TO THANK: MsSupremeDarkness, NikkaTheSavior, and ****Scion of Rheinvard****.**

**

* * *

  
**

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Deity**

_Mind Connection_

_

* * *

  
_

Hermeien summoned a ball of dark aura in his hand and aimed at the Athlum group, "Hand over the Talisman, David Nassau and I will allow you all to live as our servants."

Irina began to play her role, "Like we'll give you Rush's Talisman! Mr. David would never let you have it!!"

Shaking his head, Hermeien smirked at Deity, "Oh my dear Deity, they are not cooperating to our demands, and please you must do something about these delinquents."

Deity looked at Hermeien with disgust but did not show, _Disgusting human. _

"As you wish."

Deity looked at David and gave another assuring nod, who in turn returned with a nod.

Deity rose Rush's arm and aimed her middle and index fingers at David's head, "Come to me, David Nassau!"

Emmy and the Generals turned quickly to look at their Lord and saw that he stood up and proceed towards Deity as if in a trance.

"Lord David! Come back!!"

"My Lord! Fight the spell!"

"Young Master!"

Despite hearing their desperate cries, David continued to make his way towards Deity. He was not being charmed by Deity, he was merely acting. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Hermeien bouncing where he stood,

_David, don't mind him. Concentrate on what you're doing. _

_Deity?_

_Yes, now give me the Talisman and get ready._

_Alright._

David finally reached his destination and moved his hand slowly to the Talisman around his neck, unhooked it and handed it over to Deity.

"Mr. David! Don't do it!!" Irina screamed in fear, though she knows what's going on.

When the Talisman was in Deity hands, Hermeien roared in laughter,

"YES!! WE HAVE DONE IT!! NOW THE WORLD WILL BE OURS TO CONTROL!!!" Hermeien continued to laugh; unaware there was a blade in front of his neck. Having his laughter die down, Hermeien's smile turned into a scowl,

"What is the meaning of this Deity?!"

Yes, it was Deity that had the sword, aiming at Hermeien's neck.

**I cannot allow you to destroy this world and those living in it.**

The voice of Deity changed, it sounded like echoes and more divine. David stared at the two having their conversation.

"Lord David! Come back over here! It's not safe there!"

Taking upon Pagus's words, David ran back to the Generals, only to be stopped by a bright light. The blond turned around and saw Rush's body on the floor and Deity's true form hovering about it.

"Rush!"

**David get Rush and move away from here.**

Doing what he was told, David went and picked up Rush bridal style and sprinted back to Irina and the others.

"Lord David what is going on?!" demanded Torgal.

Panting from all the running David was able to make out, "Help Deity… on… our side…"

Emmy and Blocther didn't need to be told twice and ran to fight next to Deity, with Pagus and Torgal right behind them.

"David, go help them, I'll watch over Rush." Irina looked into David's blue eyes, giving a promise to back up her words.

"Very well, take good care of her."

Smiling, "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Rush's sister, of course I'll protect her!"

Grabbing his Rapier, David joined his friends in battle. Being betrayed wasn't something Hermeien would stand for, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?! WE WERE SO CLOSE!! What made you change sides!?"

**I was… never on your side to begin with. I just needed to get close enough to you to chop off your head.**

Deity swung the sword at Hermeien, but only to hit air for Hermeien dodged and stepped a few feet away.

"You're going to pay! All of you!" He quickly powered up a dark aura ball and fired it at David. David couldn't raise his Rapier fast enough and was blown back by the incredible force.

"Lord David!!"

Getting on his knees and using his arms to pull himself up to a standing position, "I'm alright, just focus on Hermeien!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Deity rose up into the air and thrust the blade towards Hermeien, who dodged again, but not fast enough to evade having a deep cut on his arm.

"Damn! I see now, if you will not cooperate with my willingly." Hermeien disappeared from view then soon reappeared in front of Irina and Rush, "Then I shall use force!" Summoning a Wind Shear spell, Hermeien blew Irina away from Rush and grabbed the girl around her chest.

Emmy yelled at Hermeien, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"NO!" Hermeien's voice sounded like a shriek, "I WILL NOT! HAND OVER THE TALISMAN OR RUSH SYKES WILL PAY THE PRICE!!"

"Stop. Yelling. At. My. Ear!!" Rush had awoken from her sleep and was entirely pissed off having to be waken up in Hermeien's arm. Rush did a back kick and aimed directly at Hermeien's most sacred place, causing to wither in pain and releasing her.

"Rush, you awright?!" Blotcher called out.

"I'm fine Blotcher, come on everyone! Let's kick some A!!"

Deity handed over the sword to Rush and fallen back to give them some space to fight.

**I shall revive the Remnant to help you in this battle. But you all must protect me while I do the spell.**

"You got it! Dave, Emmy you guys are with me, Pagus, Torgal, Blotcher get Hermeien's Flank!"

"Right!"

Now divided into two squads, they had an easier chance in fighting together as a group. Rush's troops (David and Emmy) engaged Hermeien in a deadlock, David performed a Blue Streak attack and made Hermeien's blood spill all over the place. Emmy was next to attack, she attacked Hermeien with Acala's Wrath piercing Hermeien's body, and Rush attacked with a Crossbreak.

"Argh! Why you impudent wretches!! DIE!!" Hermeien cast Galaxy II which caused the three to fall to their knees in pain. After Hermeien attacked, Torgal squad moved in from behind, "Now!!"

Torgal attacked with Luge's Revenge.

Blotcher attacked with Cyclone.

Pagus summoned Spark V.

This weakened Hermeien greatly, but it didn't stop him one bit. "Is that all you got?!"

Emmy ran towards Hermeien and pink flower petals flowed with her every move as she performed Hundred Flowers. She scissor through Hermeien as if he were paper, cutting up his clothes and skin.

Hermeien then got furious and summoned a Hell Demon and as soon as it was summoned it went straight to David.

Rush's eyes widen in horror, "DAVE!!"

Something warm flowed in her hand intertwining with her fingers, time slowed down once again, and Rush had time to look at what was in her hands. Obsidian eyes widen as she caught sight of Kellendros in her hands in Machina form.

"It can't be." Rush reverted her eyes to Deity, who is successfully reviving the Remnants, once after another familiar Remnants: The Conqueror and the Valeria Heart. Deity only had enough power to revive only three.

"Conqueror?! Is it really you?!" Rush went over to the tall blond man.

**"It's good to see you Rush, don't you look well with Kellendros in your hands; you almost look exactly like David Nassau."**

Gasping Rush almost forgot about David, "DAVE!" She turned around and saw the Hell Demon preparing to spit out molten lava at David. Quickly, Rush ran over in front of David and aimed Kellendros at the Demon.

"Release time, Deity!!"

**Rush, use the Ex Machina!**

_Got it! _

Rush concentrated all her energy into Kellendros and smirked when she was Kellendros spinning and golden sparks were coming out. Time flowed back to normal and Rush scared David for he saw Rush in front of him.

"Rush?! How did you?!" He caught a glimpse of the Demon attacking Rush, "RUN RUSH!! It's too dangerous for you here!"

"It'll be alright!"

David saw what was in Rush's hand that made him a loss for words, "K-Kellendros? It can't be." He looked to the side and saw the Conqueror standing next to the Deity with Valeria Heart in his hand.

Pagus's large eyes widen even more than they are and stared in awe, "The Remnants, they have returned!"

Torgal said, "That's impossible."

Hermeien backed up, "No! No! No! This can't be!! I'm the one whose suppose to control all Remnants! Hell Demon attack!!"

The Conqueror disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the Demon slicing through it as though it was warm butter. Now in fear, Hermeien turned and tried to run away only to freeze when he heard Rush's voice,

"Where do you think you're going?" After her words, Hermeien heard a click and felt something pierce through his body so fast that he didn't feel a thing. Hermeien looked down and saw a large bloody hole in the middle of his abdomen. Hermeien let out a definite screech and then his entire body turned into ashes, before disappearing to be among the dead once more.

Rush lowered Kellendros and fell backwards on her butt with a sigh of relief. David walked over to the girl and knelt on one knee, placing his hand on Kellendros.

"Thank you, Kellendros."

**You are very welcome, David.**

David leaned his head against Rush's shoulder and stayed like that for a few moments, that is until Emmy, Torgal, Irina, Pagus and Blotcher walked over with smiles on their faces.

**It is now over, the vision is now gone. I will keep my promise I made to you David. Go return to Athlum, where you all belong.**

The Deity raised a hand and a white glowing platform appeared below everyone,

**My beloved Remnant friends, let us return home as well.**

David's eyes widen, _Then that means Rush is going with them because she was a Remnant!_

"No! Wait!" But it was too late, the light enveloped them all and white filled their eyes.

* * *

David tried to feel, hear and smell his surroundings, for he couldn't open his eyes just yet. A dull throbbing pain was pulsing in his brain causing him to lift his hand to his head trying to ease the pain, with enough strength; he opened his eyes and saw that he was back in Athlum Castle in the throne room. Scanning the area he saw his Generals and Irina waking up from their teleportation.

"Is everyone alright?" asked David as he stood up from his throne but his first step was a wobble.

"We are fine my Lord. Are you hurt at all?" asked Emmy.

"I'm fine Em…" David looked among the faces in the room and gasped for one face was missing, Rush.

"Where is Rush?!"

Everyone else finally noticed that Rush was not with them and began to panic, "Don't tell me she…"

"Blotcher, we can't say for sure." Pagus tried to calm the large Yama down.

David quickly ran past the people in the room and sprinted throughout the entire castle looking for Rush.

"Rush! Rush where are you?!" David ran to the Gardens hoping that she would be there, sadly she was not. Cursing quietly, David continued to search, ignoring all the guards and servants calling his name. Stopping to catch his breath, David was now in the bedchambers of the Castle, standing a few feet away from his own room. He saw that his bedroom door was open just a slight, which he found it odd for his door was always closed and locked. The Marquis moved closer to the door and opened it quietly before slipping into his room. It was kinda weird for him having to sneak into his room, crossing through the room he saw in his bed a large lump under the covers. Now standing next to the bed, David grabbed hold of the covers and slowly pulled it off revealing a sleeping Rush. Releasing the held breath, David knelt down on his knees and cried with joy that she did not disappear.

"Thank you, Deity."

**You're welcome.**

David shot his eyes up and saw a single angelic feather floating down the air till it touched Rush cheek and disappear.

The blond grabbed hold of Rush's hand and kissed it,

"You walked with me side by side,

Hand in hand,

Never letting me go,

You were always there when I cry or feeling down,

Always giving me my strength back through the hard times,

You came and gone in a blink of an eye before I even told you that I love you,

So please, now when you walk with me hide your wings,

Because the whole world will know that my Angel

**Returns.**"

* * *

**Yukiko: **GASP!! Well, I guess the story ends right here. Oops! Oh well. As I was writing this chapter and its ending, my heart began to clench with happiness that David and Rush are finally together again. I am Serious now, I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWS FOR STAYING WITH ME TILL THE VERY END!! So now, it's time for upload the **FINAL** chapter of **Returns**, the Epilogue!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	12. Epilogue

**Yukiko:** It's finally here! The Epilogue! I'm so happy, yet so sad! There will be a special Thanks Award at the end!

* * *

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT!! ONLY HER FANFIC STORY PLOT!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**I dedicate this Epilogue to Nariku-kun, he is my best friend in Real Life and he just moved away back to his home island. *cries* I love you, Nariku!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legends!!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

Tong Hua

Wo Yuan Bian Cheng Tong Hua Li

Ni Ai De Na Ge Tian Shi

**I'm Willing To Become The One In the Fairy Tales**

**The Angel That You Love**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been a week since Deity and the revived Remnants has gone back to the promise lands, one week since Hermeien turned to dust, and Rush returning to David's arms.

Rush is now walking through the many hallways and chambers of Athlum Castle, her new home, wondering when the meeting her husband to be is currently in will end. Rush looked a lot healthier ever since she woken up after the massive battle. Her mom and Pagus had to use constant herbs and healing spells just to make her look and feel normal.

Wearing her black Armor with her family's emblem on it, Rush made her way to the Throne room only to see the Generals and her love of her life, David Nassau, circling a table discussing battle plans to fight off against a full battalion of thugs and slave traders.

"Hey Dave!" the said blond looked up and smiled, "Hello Rush."

The black haired girl entered the circle and studied the map, "What's going on?"

"There have been reports of a battalion of thugs and slave traders entering Athlum territory." Pagus said with his wisdom eyes.

"I will lead the front lines; Torgal, you and Blotcher will get them from behind. They have already entered the Yamain Plains, so we'll have the advantage. Emmy, you're coming with me…"

"Hey Dave! What about me?" The young Lord looked at Rush with skeptical look,

"You Rush are remaining here."

The girl's jaw dropped in disbelief,

_He's making me stay behind?!_

"Dave! You need me, I can help you!"

"Rush please…"

"No! I CAN help! I know I can, why can't you let me…"

David balled his fist and slammed it upon the table causing everyone in the room to jump slightly, "Rush! Enough!!"

The girl backed away slightly at his outburst. David didn't understand what he did, but it hurt him so dearly to see Rush back away from him in fear.

"I just… I just want to lose you again. You just recovered from a large energy taking battle, and now you want me to place you back into battle?! I can't." David fought back tears by closing his eyes tightly.

Rush saw this and smiled before nodding to the Generals to make them leave to make preparations for battle. Once the door closes behind her, Rush walked around the table and laid her head onto David's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," closing her eyes and took a deep breath, "if it makes you feel better, then I'll stay."

This made David raise his head and Rush continued, "But you have to promise me that you will return in one piece."

The blond straightened up and cupped his hands against Rush's cheeks before brushing his lips against her soft pink ones.

"I promise."

* * *

**Few Days Later**

**

* * *

  
**

As promised, David and the Generals returned with no deaths, but minor injuries. Blotcher had a good time knocking head together saying each bash was for Rush. Emmy strengthened her Hundred Flowers but didn't kill anyone with it. Torgal and Pagus sent the prisoners to Ghor, where the Chairman will decide their fate. David was tired when he got back; it's been awhile since he fought a whole battalion without the use of Gae Bolg. All in all, everyone was back safely,

"So Dave, what are you going to do now?" asked Rush as the couple walked down the flight of stairs to the Garden. It has become a habit of walking together to the Garden enjoying each other's company.

"Let's just see if your sister is in the Gardens, I want to ask her something."

"Yeah, she's probably looking at her favorite flowers again."

Without warning, Irina, Emmy, and Blotcher came running towards them at full speed before coming to a stop,

"Rush, Mr. David, there you both are! We've been looking all for you!" Irina said while grabbing hold of Rush's arm, Emmy took the other.

"Young Master, Torgal and Pagus have requested your presence immediately," Blotcher said.

Nodding, David turned to Rush who was smiling back at him, "Go Dave, don't want Torgal to throw a fit."

Laughing, David followed Blotcher to the throne room and Rush followed Irina and Emmy the ballroom.

* * *

**With Rush**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush walked with Irina and Emmy in silence, suspecting something was up for she saw them both grinning like a couple of idiots. When they entered the ballroom, Rush noticed that her mom was in the room waiting.

"Mom? What are you doing here?! I thought you'd be at the Academy."

Dr. Sykes walked forwards and placed her hands on Rush's shoulders and held it there,

"Rush, we'll be going to Elysion real soon. So pack your things so we'll be on our way."

Rush was wondering why the sudden trip back to Elysion,

"Alright, let me go tell Dave first." She was about to turn around, but Emmy kept her at her spot.

"Lord David won't need to know of this." Emmy walked forward making Rush step back.

_What's going on?! DAVE!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**With David**

**

* * *

  
**

David followed Blotcher to the throne room, and was unsure of the situation because Blotcher was grinning. Upon arriving to the Throne room, David noticed Dr. Sykes, Rush's father, in the room as well with the other two Generals.

"Torgal? Pagus? Dr. Sykes? What is the meaning of this?"

Dr. Sykes stepped forward, "Lord David, you must come with us back to Elysion."

Raising an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Torgal covered for Dr. Sykes, "He is under oath not to tell you. All will be clear when we arrive to Elysion. Even I don't know what is going on."

Sighing to himself David ran his hand through his hair, "Very well, set pack my things and tell Rush where I am going."

"Lord David, you mustn't tell anyone else, otherwise the information that Dr. Sykes is going to reveal to us will be for naught." Pagus stopped David.

Sighing, "Very well, let us go."

_Rush, I'm sorry, but please wait for me to return._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Few Days Later**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush and David were now traveling to Elysion, but in different routes. To much of their annoyance, the people that were escorting them to the city kept quiet. Rush was the first to arrive into Elysion and was quickly taken to Marion's Church.

"What's going on Mom?"

"Nothing dear, now please stay in this room while we get your stuff, okay?"

Dr. Sykes, Irina, and Emmy left the room and locked the door from the outside, making sure Rush wouldn't wander out.

_Okay. Really, what's going on?!_

Marina quickly ran through the city carrying Rush's luggage, heading back to the church; Irina and Emmy were out buying who knows what. Sadly for the doctor, she ran into something, actually someone, that made her fall and drop all of Rush's things.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was go…"

"Dr. Sykes?"

The said Doctor looked up and saw the Lord of Athlum standing above her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Lord David?! What? You're not suppose to be here yet, we're not even ready! Please excuse me!"

Marina picked up all of the items that fell and ran away from the Lord.

"Dr. Sykes," John froze up at the tone of the Lord, "tell me what exactly is going on."

"Well, um, you see…"

Torgal covered for him again, "My Lord, we are getting ready for your Wedding."

David nodded in agreement, "Ah, my wedding…" then he froze as soon as the information processed in his head, "Wait! Wedding?!"

* * *

**With Rush**

**

* * *

  
**

Rush paced back and forth for she was getting irritated and pissed off for staying in the church room for far too long.

"That's it! This door is coming down!" Grabbing a chair, Rush prepared herself in front of the door and raised the chair high in the air. "One, two, THREE!" Just as she was about to swing it down, Emmy came through the door and nearly got hit by the chair, lucky for her she brought her swords to block the attack.

"What was that for Rush?! You nearly killed me!!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being so bored and pissed off. Emmy tell me what's going on!"

Emmy placed her hand over Rush's mouth to silence her, "Alright! Be quiet! We wouldn't want Lord David come running after you."

Rush shook off Emmy's hand off her mouth, "Dave's here?!" She was about to make a run for it, but was stopped by Marina who appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry Rush but it is bad luck to let the groom see the bride before the wedding."

Rush's eyes widen, "Wedding?!"

* * *

Yes, there is a wedding going on in Elysion, probably one of the biggest weddings of all time; two of the most famous individuals are joining together and spending the rest of their lives in one another's arms. It is the Wedding of the Century, everyone from all over the world is coming to see it. Those who were close acquaintances with Rush and David were invited as well. Everyone is talking about it,

"Lord David Nassau, an excellent Lord for one his age, accomplished many incredible goals, not to mention the most handsome of all Lords, is marrying Rush Sykes, the one who sacrificed herself to save all of those in this world, not to mention she is quite adorable."

The wedding took place where the Ark once was, it had enough room to fit the ones that knew Rush and David personally, everyone else waited outside.

Speaking of Rush and David, they are both currently getting ready for the big celebration.

"Lord David, stop pacing around." Torgal grew annoyed that his young Lord wouldn't sit still.

"I can't help it, Torgal. What if Rush doesn't want to go on with this. I mean, she's the bride and she use to be male, it will be kind of weird to be the female in the wedding."

"My Lord, please, do you doubt Rush?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes."

"Then what is there to fear?" Pagus assured the blond.

Sighing in relief David thanked the small General and waited at the door, that is until Blotcher came through the door,

"Young Master, it is time."

Taking in a deep breath David nodded, "Let's Go."

* * *

**With Rush**

**

* * *

  
**

"I can't breathe in this dress!! It's too tight!"

"Stop complaining you baby!"

Rush was standing up straight as she wore a white traditional wedding dress but it was a tube dress and had a corset. Rush groaned at the sight in the mirror,

"The dress doesn't even fit. See? The bottom part is all ruffled and touching the floor!"

Irina picked up something from the corner of the room and handed it to Emmy.

"Here wear these." White heels shoes, and made Rush's eyes widen.

"No way! Nu-uh! There's now way on this World, you will make me wear that!!"

After all the arguments and threats, in the end Rush was still forced to wear the heels.

"Emmy! It's time!"

"Right, alright Rush, here we go!"

Rush walked forward for the first time with the heels on and nearly fell, "How can you girls wear these things and make it look so easy?!"

"Practice."

Marina ran over to Rush and placed something on her back, then put the white veil over her face.

"There now go!"

Rush made it to the Ark without any incident and saw her Dad waiting in a black Tux with a big smile on his face.

"Well, you look lovely Rush."

That made Rush blush with embarrassment, "Dad, don't get all mushy on me." Linking to her Dad's arm, they proceeded to where the Priest and, what made Rush gasp in awe, David Nassau, dressed in a handsome black Tux with a black semi-ruffled shirt with nice shoes. To Rush, he looked Divine.

When David caught sight of Rush, the person coming towards him took his breath away. Rush was wearing the wedding dress that made her show off her shoulders and arms, but what caught his eyes was that there were medium sized Angel wings on her back that made her look Angelic and just like Deity.

The work that Irina, Emmy, and Marina have done to the Ark Gates was spectacular. There were white drapes with beautiful white bouquets, elegant roses on the aisles and stairs and a grand large alter where the priest resides.

**(I'm going to skip the "We are gathered here today…" stuff, it's too long and it's nearly 12 o' clock in the morning)**

"You may exchange your vows," said the Priest.

David went first,

"Rush Sykes, I met you a year ago and the first time I saw you were in that caves in Yamain Plains. When we first talked there, you did not address me as David, but Dave. That made my feel a little somewhat my age, for no one has ever addressed me that way. When you stepped into my life, it made me feel happy that I found someone I can appreciate their presence as a former teenager. That day in Elysion's Sacred Lands when you sacrificed yourself to save us all, it made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces for I did not have a chance to tell you I love you. Now that you are here with me, I can tell you I love you every morning and every night of everyday. Rush, you are my guardian angel, I love you."

This made Rush bring tears in her eyes,

"David Nassau, when I first met you, you were probably the most handsome man I ever laid my eyes on. I didn't know you were a Marquis and I treated you like any other teenager by calling you Dave. The many times you and I were at each other's side made me feel overjoyed. On that same day, when I saw you cry tears of sadness, my heart clenched with regret of what I was going to put you through when I'm gone. Despite my sadness, I tried to put a smile to tell you, that it will be alright and that I love you. After that I saw nothing, all I heard was you desperate cry of my name. So now that I am back, I will smile everyday for you and tell you I love you, I'll be the Angel that will protect you from sadness. Dave, I love you."

Blotcher, Emmy and Pagus were brought to tears and Torgal was trying to contain his pride by not showing his emotions, but failed.

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

David removed the veil that was covering Rush face and kissed her with all his might, leaving all clapping and cheering for the newlyweds. The night went on with the party in Elysion's streets; everyone from all races enjoyed the festival party. A teleportation spelled orb appeared in front of Rush and David, who were dancing, looked at Marina and John. They smiled and waved a hand at the two, David smirked and took his wife's hand and touched the orb and they were quickly transported to Eulam.

"Dave? What just happened, where are… we?" Rush took a good look at her surroundings and saw her old home.

"We're in Eulam… Dave how did… hmph?!"

She was cut off with a demanded kiss from David. She was drawn aback from this, but soon melted into the kiss. Smiling, David picked her up off her feet and carried her towards the house. Removing one hand off of Rush, Dave opened the door and went through the house without bumping into anything or breaking the kiss. When they reached the guest room, David placed Rush on top of the bed before climbing on it himself before continuing with the kiss. Rush was enjoying every millisecond of it, her body was feeling so hot that when the blond touched her, she gave a shiver. Smirking widely, the young Lord began moving his hands behind Rush and started to unzip Rush dress, Rush doing the same with David Tux. Rush was able to get the top off of David, exposing his firm abs and sun-kissed skin. She trailed her finger across the abdomen making David move his hands faster trying to remove the dress, which he succeeded in a few tries. Now exposed completely to David, Rush felt somewhat embarrassed showing everything to him, but she didn't care anymore when David placed his head on her shoulder.

"Rush, I love you."

"I love you too, Dave."

These words started an amazing beautiful bliss that they both will remember.

**(I'll leave it to your imagination of what they are doing *winks*)**

**

* * *

  
**

**1 week later**

David and Rush Nassau made it back to Athlum with high expectations for their future. For everyone that they passed by, they bowed and said, "Welcome Home." This made Rush feel at home; when they entered the castle they were greeted by the Generals who had wide grins.

"So how was it?" smiled Emmy.

"That is none of your business Emmy," laughed Rush.

"Pay up Torgal." Emmy extended a hand towards the Sovani, who in turn gave Emmy a sum amount of money, which made David raise an eyebrow.

"You were betting on us?"

All Generals back away and the Sykes walked into the throne room,

"Welcome back! So how was the honeymoon?" asked John with a smile.

Rush and David turned away and everyone laughed, "So they did do it! Congratulations!"

Rush started to feel uneasy all of a sudden and began to turn green; Irina noticed it, "Rush, you alright?"

Without answering, Rush ran out of the room and vomited onto the carpet.

"Rush!?" David ran to his wife and rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her. Marina walked to Rush and made her stand up straight and took her to the nearest room along with Irina and Emmy.

"Do not fear my Lord, Rush will be fine, "assured Pagus, but it didn't help at all.

A few minutes passed and the girls did not come out at all, which made David worry even more, that is, when he heard Rush yell,

"WHAT?!?! I'M PREGNANT?!?!?"

* * *

**Yukiko: **Yay! This is the end of** Returns**!! I am so happy!! This took a while to make but I got to say this Epilogue was EPIC!! RUSH IS PREGNANT!!!! GASP!!!!! WHAT WILL SHE DO!?!

**HOW ABOUT THERE WILL BE A ****SEQUEL****?!?!?!?!**

**YES!! A SEQUEL!! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO RETURNS!!**

**BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME, I DECIDED TO MAKE PART 2!!!! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING IT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nariku-kun:** I want to thank him, for always giving me support from all my major writer's block at school and in making of the story!

**Goinn Gaga**: I'm really grateful for all your advices, if it weren't for you I would have given it up or not be able to make the chapters really good. Thank you!

**NikkaTheSavior:** I am ever so grateful for having you as my dedicated reader for Returns! You kept sending me reviews that helped me improve the story to make it better!

**MsSupreme:** GAH!! WE DID IT!! You always talked to me and it inspired me to write more!! Especially your story, I GOT AWESOME IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL!!! See you in the Sequel!

**Scion of Rheinvard****:** I'm happy to have a college reader read this, and giving me support when I truly needed it! I am busy with High School, but remembering you, made me feel like I can do this for you! Thank you!

**BlueFox of the Moon:** You are my best rock throwing buddy! Whenever I read your review I get all happy! And you giving my plushies I can't thank you enough! I am looking forward in seeing you in the Sequel!

**Rose-Dragonfire:** Thank you for the awesome reviews, even though I haven't seen you in a while, it's nice to know you are still here. Thanks!

**Iseria Dweller****: **I am happy that you have taken interest into** Returns**, I'm looking forward in seeing you in the Sequel!

* * *

**Yukiko:** Thank you all! I will be uploading different **Last Remnant **Fics, so it will keep you entertained while waiting for the Sequel! See you all soon!!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
